Revan: Depature
by chapellefan
Summary: All was calm throughout the Republic, save one hero. As Hodge Antilles struggles with his past incarnation, a revelation soon appears that he must return to the source of his corruption. But what will the others have to say about that?   LSM Revan/Bastila
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

The facts presented in the work are under the analysis and understanding of this Fanfiction author. All sources were cited from the site known as Wookieepedia. All corrections or conflicting interpretations should be submitted in a (1) Private Message. For quality control, I have disabled anonymous reviews. Please, enjoy.

**Revan: Departure Chapter 1**

"Carth," Hodge Antilles said, turning a bit pale. He didn't particularly like big crowds. "Don't you think this is a bit extravagant?"

"I tried to tell Admiral Dodonna that." The Republic Captain whispered. "She insisted that a formal ceremony was required."

The former Dark Lord of the Sith sighed. He, as well as the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew, sat in front of a large audience on Coruscant, waiting to be awarded for their valiant efforts. The gesture wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't already a celebration on the Builder world, praise from the Jedi council and numerous other applauses just about everywhere they went. For the most part, Hodge waved his hand at the crowd, cheering his name from the stands. "Revan! Revan! Revan!"

"Couldn't you have used that Jedi mind trick to get us out of this mess?" Carth Onasi said under his breath. Apparently, he had gotten just about as sick as everyone else.

"I can't mind trick a million people, Carth." Hodge defended. To be fair, he _could_ perform such a feat, but that would require a sense of calm and meditation. Frankly, he was just too damn tired, what with all the business with saving the Republic. Besides, a young female Jedi with short ponytails didn't seem to mind. With a quick glance to the side, he gave a subtle wink to which she simply rolled her eyes at. Though many could not see past the surface, he knew that Bastila loved their playful relationship.

Other than the occasional political stab and loud protestors, Hodge had better places to be. Judging by the looks of his companions, they felt the same way. Mission had resorted to having full on conversations with Zaalbar, though Wookiees weren't known for their quiet voices. Juhani did her best to maintain a disciplined stance, though even she couldn't maintain that sort of patience. Canderous, for the most part, looked as disgruntled as always. HK and T3, being droids, were used to orders to standing around and waiting (though Hodge did have to shoot the occasional glance to ensure HK's blaster rifle didn't 'accidentally' go off).

Oddly enough, Jolee looked as calm as ever. Perhaps it was because of his old age, or perhaps he was naturally patient in this sort of thing, but the bald Jedi gave a genuine smile as he sat back and waved at the crowd. In truth, ever since he met the Old Hermit living in the Shadowlands, Hodge was always naturally aware that Jolee was more than he appeared. Sure on the outside there was an aging, cranky, morally ambiguous Jedi who'd love to ramble on about his past, but there was also a sense of profound wisdom found in him. Hodge confirmed this theory back on the Builder homeworld, learning about the snake and the man.

In a way, Jolee's wisecracking and sense of humor eased their journey to save the galaxy. Hodge looked to him as somewhat of a defunct master.

Regardless, the Savior of the galaxy couldn't have been more bored as his mind drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_The new apprentice stood out from the crowd. Literally. Somewhat of a Wookiee among Ewoks, Alek was at least five feet tall compared to other Force sensitive children who barely broke the 4 foot barrier. On Dantooine, he was somewhat awestruck with what he had seen. The peaceful farming world had plains as far as the eye could see with its most of its sophisticated technology inside the Jedi Enclave. He sighed a bit as he followed the rest of the children, being led by Master Dorak. _

"_Younglings, you may feel free to explore the Enclave, but the courtyard is restricted to you. If you want access to the archives, feel free to ask me which materials you want. I look forward to each and everyone of you becoming Jedi Knights."_

_The lanky boy did as he was told and explored the gardens of the Enclave. Albeit peaceful, much of the other children did not want to converse with him. He had his doubts, and apparently he was not alone in that belief. The other children looked at him strangely and so he decided it was best to venture off on his own. _

"_Wow, you're really tall, you know that?" A proud voice told him. _

_At first, Alek looked surprised. He turned around only to see a much shorter boy in front of him. Alek could tell this boy was different from the other Younglings by the way he leaned his head behind his hands. He had a fair complexion, with rich brown hair albeit darker from the plains of Dantooine. His eyes were a bright green, matching the blade of the famed Jedi Counsulars. But most of all was his smile. The boy literally had a grin so big that the whole academy noticed his gleaming white teeth._

"_Hi! I'm Revan. What's your name?" He said with a very straight-forward tone._

"_Umm… Alek. Alek Squinquargesimus."_

"_Wow. Even your name is tall! How about I call you 'Squint' instead?"_

"'_Squint'?" Alek repeated. Though he didn't spend much time in the Galactic Republic civilization, he knew enough that Squint denoted someone… rather short._

"_Yeah, on account you're so tall. 'Squint'." Alek nodded with a confused gaze. Somehow, he could tell that this apprentice was far, far more different than any other of the children in the Enclave. _

"_Want to go see the courtyard? It's a lot more interesting that this place." Revan's smile began to have a lasting impression on Alek._

"_But we can't; there's a protocol droid blocking us from entering there." _

"_Who? B1-D2? Nah, it's easy to get by him. Just watch."_

_Before Alek could try to talk reason to the young boy, the boy was already halfway across the garden._

"_Excuse me, Younglings." The protocol droid said automatically with its open eyes. "But the Enclave is restricted to those who have permission from the Jedi Council. Please go back to your studies." _

_However, Revan had slid behind the droid and placed several of its wires into his datapad. From what Alek deducted, his companion was hacking through B1-D2's processing core. _

_Revan smirked. "B1-D2, please allow access to the courtyard for apprentices Revan and Squint."_

"_Of course, young master." The droid immediately opened the door in front of them. Alek wasn't sure if this was the right course of action, but his companion seemed more confident than anything._

"_Come on! I want to show you the Courtyard!" Just before any protest could be made, Revan yanked Alek by the arm and stopped just outside of the Enclave. _

_For once, Alek gasped in awe. His only view of the planet were from the holovids shown on the transport and the window below. However, the beauty of the infinite plains was a wonder to behold. The sun's gaze showed how thick and beautiful each strain of grass was as large beautiful Brith spread out their wings to glide through the air. The two boys rushed past the settlers to catch more of Dantooine's beauty. _

"_Well, do you like it?" Revan smiled to his taller companion._

"_It's amazing! I've never seen such a more beautiful place." Alek leaned forward to see more the amazing animals that filled the planet._

"_Just watch out for Kath Hounds. They like to attack the settlers time and again." The boys continued to converse and chase each other throughout the plains. They giggled and laughed as they ran up various hills to watch the sunset. As the orange glow began to settle down, Alek turned to the young Padawan that had led him here. Even then, he could tell._

"_This one is strong with the Force." Alek thought to himself._

"_Revan…" Alek began. "Are you not afraid that such… proud actions could lead to the Dark Side?" _

"_Nah!" The shorter boy said, laying on his back. "The way I see it, I'm going to be the Greatest Jedi Ever. And if I think that, there's no way a Jedi can ever fall to the Dark Side!" _

"_But, to serve the Light, you must adhere to its rules." Alek protested._

"_Not the way my Master teaches it…" Revan muttered to himself. _

"_Your Master?" _

"_Yeah. She's an old bat who's always saying something about 'echoes' or something like that. But one thing she said really stuck out to me. She said that 'sometimes, in order to serve the Light, we have to think outside the teachings of the Jedi. We have to forge our own ideas and that way, we make our own Light.' I think she was right. I mean, if it protects people in the end, where's the harm in that?"_

_Alek was moved by this wisdom. "I guess, you will be the Greatest Jedi Ever…"_

"_Yep! And you'll be by my side! We'll be the two who saved the Galaxy!" Revan grinned.

* * *

_

Thankfully, once the ceremony was over, Hodge and his companions celebrated at the local Cantina. Able to unwind, the group split up to their own sections. Of course, Mission and Zaalbar had gone and watched the variety of vids that were playing while Hodge, Bastila, Carth, Jolee, and Juhani talked together. The Cantina didn't allow droids and as such, T3 and HK-47 were forced to wait on the Ebon Hawk.

As they ate and celebrated in merriment, the Republic Captain spoke up.

"So, Hodge. What are your plans? I mean, at this point, you're a hero. Surely, you'll probably join the Council or something."

"That is not the way of the Jedi, Carth," Bastila scolded. "True, Hodge did show admirable devotion to the Light when he refused to take over the galaxy, but that doesn't mean he's ready to become a Jedi Master. It is something only after overcoming numerous trials and ordeals can one be even considered joining."

"Aren't you somewhat disqualified to answer that question?" Carth shot back. "I mean, no offense but you did help Malak for a short while and even fell yourself. I mean, what does the Council think of that?"

Before Bastila could retort, Hodge stepped in. "That's something for us and the Council to discuss. Besides, if they're hesitant to take her back, I can be very persuasive."

Carth chuckled, unsure whether to be intimidated or humored. Bastila would've spoken up, but the way Hodge's hand rested on her thigh, she was less than willing to speak her mind.

"I wouldn't worry," Jolee said, drinking his ale. "The Council will take Bastila back. Her Battle Meditation is too valuable to leave unchecked. Their punishment, however, well… let's just hope the Council was more lenient that they were in my day."

"You must trust in the Jedi Council," Juhani spoke up. "Even if their methods are… questionable, they do things for good reason. Like my Master Quatra, they do things so that we may learn from them. You must trust in their wisdom."

"Ha!" Jolee scoffed. "At my age, you learn to make your own wisdom, not simply repeat the sayings of the Council. In my opinion, that's what makes a great Jedi."

* * *

_After what had become years of strict tutelage and apprenticeship, Revan had become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Luckily, all those years of training and meditation had somewhat matured Revan into a calm-thinking individual. Of course, Alek was present, but not as fondly admired or recognized as his partner. Alek knew better than to feel jealousy, but still felt it time and time again. Revan's playful taunts didn't help matters any. _

_However, innocent days would lead to troublesome times. Mainly, the threat of the Mandalorians were arising. Already conquering the Outer Rim, it wouldn't be long before they began to start seizing worlds within the Republic. The Senate had approached the Council for aid already, but the Jedi Masters denied this action. They had claimed that further observation was required and that no Jedi Knights were to fight in the War. _

_Alek had met Revan outside the Enclave, on the plains. Once all the Younglings had been sent to their chambers, Alek and his partner would convene in the middle of the night. Always alert, Revan had taught his friend how to avoid notice from the Council or other Jedi Knights. When the coast was clear, he and Revan met and began to discuss their plans. Already, Alek had noticed Revan's change of attire from simple robes to a black cloak._

"_Alek," Revan began. "If you had to choose between being an hero or saving the Republic, which would you choose?"_

"_Could we not do both?" Alek asked. "Saving the Republic would earn us some admiration, I think." _

"_You know what I mean…" _

_Indeed, Alek did. He and Revan, on missions in the Outer Rim, had seen… horrors beyond imagination. To simply call it 'evil' was an understatement. Whatever had happened, the Mandalorians were not the true threat. What they saw was. _

_After much discussion, both of them had come to the conclusion was to meet the Mandalorians head-on, with a group of followers that would swear to serve them. They would be heroes and recognized through out the Republic._

_What came after, was a point of concern._

"_I think, that if we eventually do that which would save lives, that would be a noble effort. And if a few must be… sacrificed to do so, then I believe the cause is just."_

_Revan nodded. "Then there is only one thing in the galaxy that will ensure our victory and further beyond."_

"_The Star Forge…"

* * *

_

"Well, well, well…" A rather sly looking fellow said, coming across Canderous. The grey-haired Mandalorian soldier drank separate from the rest of the party. Unlike everyone who was estatic that the Sith were defeated, Canderous simply saw it as an end to another fight. Out off everyone else, he considered himself to be alone from the rest of the group. Only Revan could understand what it meant for Canderous, and even then, Revan was not his former self.

"Look at the new Kath Hound of the Republic." The sly fellow was Mandalorian, there was no doubt, as were his 2 other companions. Canderous did not recognize their clan, but he knew their intent well enough. Mandalorians did not look very kindly on the Republic, and helping that which had humiliated you was… degrading, to say the least.

"Leave me alone, worm. I'm not in the mood for teaching boys how to fight."

The leader of the group clapped his hands and chuckled in mockery. "Big words for a puppet. Tell me; did you join out of fear or did you always want the Republic to win the war?"

"Look, Kid," Canderous spoke up, his anger starting to boil up. "When you get to be my age, you learn several ways to kill somebody. You probably only did so with a blaster or in a fighter. Apologize, and I won't have to break your arm."

"Try it! I may be young, but at least I know where my loyalties stand!"

And with that, Canderous quickly seized the young boy's arm, put it in a dead lock between his neck and his left hand, and proceeded to snap it in two.

* * *

"Quick!" Carth said, immediately spotting the Mandalorian in a bar brawl, of all things. "Canderous is in trouble! We have to-"

Hodge quickly pulled up his hand. "Wait, don't." As if another instinct had taken over, he told the rest of the group to hold their attack.

"What are you doing?" Bastila said. "He needs our-"

The Prodigal Knight simply pointed to the scene, showing Canderous for the most part, parrying or blocking most of the throws. The Mandalorian Veteran held his own as the two came to the side, and he took one arm of his attackers and swung it to the other's face. He then tackled his other assailant and began beating him to a pulp. When the leader of the group tried to sneak up from behind and swing a vibroblade at him, Canderous simply turned around, raised his right hand up to fist the leader's neather regions.

The Young Mandalorian, who by then was paralyzed and frozen by this attack, could do little as Canderous stood up and revealed his superior physique.

"Know your place, pup." And with that, he gave a full bodied kick to the boy's chest, knocking the young Mandalorian on his back.

After a blaster rifle went off, the rest of the Cantina turned to the front, seeing the Bartender holding the gun.

"I don't care how many Crosses of Glory you have; nobody starts a fight in my bar and stays! Especially not Mandalorians!"

Canderous grumbled, took a swig from his glass and dropped it on the aching boys on the floor.

Carth turned to Hodge, stunned by what he just witnessed. "That was… interesting. How did you know he'd win that fight?"

"I didn't."

* * *

_Revan studied the Galaxy on the map. The fleet they constructed with the power of the Star Forge was… incredible. He could seldom believe the armada of Sith Fleets he had at his disposal. However, he had another ulterior motive. After the Mandalorian Wars and Malachor V, he and Malak had met… unforeseen circumstances. What was to be a swift and final victory, resulted in their inevitable defeat. Now, he had been sent as a messenger to lead an army to conquer the Republic._

_It was somehow humiliating, knowing that the person who you had been trying to kill, was now your new Master. _

_And so, Revan and Malak forged an army to conquer the Republic. Little did many realize Revan's true motive._

_Within his chambers, he thought to himself. "I have to ensure that Courscant survives. Without a capital to govern the galaxy, anarchy will soon follow. Kashyyyk might be worth dominating, but Czerka should take care of that…" _

"_My Lord…" A Sith Commander stood at attention, ready to serve._

"_What?" Revan said, turning to him. "What is it?" _

"_I bring word of success. The bombardment obliterated everything in sight." The Soldier could not see nor fathom the deep rage circling underneath Revan's mask._

"_Bombardment? I gave no such order!" So, the former hero of the Republic did what many shouldn't have: he panicked. He panicked as a result of shortsightedness, a poor trait for any leader. "What planet was destroyed?" _

"_Forgive me, my lord. But your apprentice, Lord Malak gave the order to destroy Telos."_

"_Telos…" As if he had just swallowed an entire blaster, the Dark Lord quickly slumped in his chair. Telos IV was a vital planet of the Republic. It was a trade route for many systems, had rare indigeonous flora and fauna not seen anywhere else in the galaxy and held the home of many Ithorians and Republic soldiers. Losing such a location, rather than by conquering it, was a colossal failure to say the least. _

_Infuriated, he turned to the soldier. "You! Bring Malak here so he can answer for his stupidity!" _

"_Aye aye, sir." The soldier quickly left the premisis to do so._

_Within a few moments, Malak stood there, facing his master. "You summoned me, Lord Revan?" _

_Revan wasted no time clenching his fingers together and thus making Malak's breathing much more difficult. Had the apprentice's windpipe had access to much needed air, he would've questioned why his Master was punishing him. With a pitiful gesture, Revan let go and turned his back to Malak._

"_You disappoint me, Malak," he said, trying to restrain as much blind rage as possible. "You and I both knew Telos was a major planet for the Republic. Yet, you order its destruction. Why?" _

"_Saul Karath of the Republic had recently joined our ranks. I needed to test his loyalty so I-"_

_Revan whipped around, infuriated. "You let him damn the entire planet? Idiot! We could've used him to convince the Republic to joining us! We could've used his knowledge, his resources to conquer strategic points and take the planet. What good is it to me dead? Pray it doesn't fall to the Hutts."_

_Then, an unmistakable sound filled the background. The low hum of a drawn lightsaber revealed itself with its crimsom hue filling the empty spaces of the Star Forge. Revan did not humor this posture more than he needed to. He did not want to spark infighting within the ranks. _

"_Put that away, lest you want to embarrass yourself further among the soldiers." The Sith Lord's words went deaf, as Malak decided to attack anyway. With a quick turn, Revan drew his own Sith saber and managed to block Malak's push. _

"_You were always too weak, Revan." The apprentice grinned, fooled to believe he had the upper hand. "Your conquests and careful tactics were no match to raw strength. That is why I destroyed Telos. That is why I am the true ruler of the Sith!" _

_With a quick press of a button, Revan withdrew his saber and, Malak found himself a victim of his own weight. As he stumbled to recover his stance, Revan had already moved to the side, drew his saber once more and cut off a rather sizable chunk of his apprentice's face. At this point, Malak looked almost comical, seeing that he had no more mouth to speak of. He would of screamed in agony, had he had the use of his vocal chords. _

_Revan gave a quick snap of his fingers. "Get him to medical, but have him keep that look. He's useful to me." _

_As the rest of the soldiers helped Malak to his feet, Revan gave one last warning. _

"_You've fallen far, Malak. It was a mistake bringing you along." Revan retired to his chambers. He would save as much as he could, even if it meant losing those loyal to him.

* * *

_

Mission Vao was not easily intimidated. Okay, she was, but she knew how to keep calm during most situations. However, she had never seen a bar fight which she couldn't resolve with Zaalbar's help. She kept asking questions, unsure how to respond.

"Are you sure it's okay?" The young Twi'lek asked. "I mean, it looked like he got out of the scuffle okay, but-"

"Mission," Hodge reassured. "Canderous can take care of himself. Let him cool off his engines and I'll talk to him." Even with all of her experience in the slums of Taris, Mission Vao was still little more than a child. A very competent child, perhaps, but still a child. She knew how to look after herself and Zaalbar well enough, but she still needed a bit of reassurance time and again. However, with one of her friends being threatened and her not being able to do anything, she wondered if she was able to do anything.

"Okay, but just to let you know, we'll be here if you need us. Right, Big Z?"

"_Of course, Mission._" The Wookiee growled. "_As part of my life debt, I will continue to follow you, Hodge Antilles_."

"And wherever he goes, I go!" Mission said, her smile finally returning.

Mission would've held her good spirits, until she caught sight a very familiar Twi'lek. Indeed, from his blue skin pigmentation, to the rather clumsy way he burst through the crowd, few could ignore the presence of Griff Vao.

"Griff? What are you doing here?" Mission accused.

"Sis! Boy, am I glad to find you! I was just-"

"Forget it, Griff!" Mission said with an icy tone. "Just because we're heroes of the Republic doesn't mean you get to take a free ride on this starship! Why don't you blast off, before you embarrass all of us?"

"Mission, you don't understand! I'm not here to bum money off you. I'm rich!"

"You're…What?"

"It's true, Sis! Remember that Tarisian Ale I was working on? Well, the 1st compound didn't exactly work out, as you know, but we kept getting more and more Tach glands and were able to synthesize real Tarisian Ale. Here, have a sip."

Mission glared at Griff intently and drank a sip of the mixture. However, her face instantly lighted up, showing a remarkable reaction.

"I-I don't believe it. It's actually Tarisian Ale. Griff, how did you get those Tach glands?"

The Twi'lek male rubbed the back of his head, "Well… Uhh, you see, when you get as desperate as I do, you tend to… go on your own and get them yourself."

"Are you saying you went to Kashyyyk's Shadowlands and harvested the Tach?" Hodge said, wary of the statement.

"Actually, no. See the Wookiees had some sort of revolution or something against Czerka. I was… salvaging whatever goods I could come upon when the Wookiees ambushed me. I thought I was a real goner, until I mentioned your name, Mission. Then, the Wookiees treated me like family! They even let me have the Tach glands Czerka had harvested, and before you know it, I'm up to my neck in credits! Which reminds me, I think I owe you 1,000 credits, Revan."

As Griff handed him the credits, the Prodigal Knight waved his hand. "I appreciate the offer, Griff, but Jedi are above monetary gain. Besides, it's Hodge now."

"Whatever you say! If you don't want the credits, I've got at least a year's worth of Tarisian Ale I'm giving out. Please, I ask that you at least take a bottle!"

"Generous. I accept." Hodge said, as Griff's assistants began handing out free bottles of Tarisian Ale to everyone. In fact, most of the bar patrons were more than happy to indulge themselves in alcohol save Mission.

"I'm going to go enjoy this outside. Mission, try to get along with your brother. I think he's being honest this time."

The Twi'lek female scoffed, "You never know; he could just be a really good liar. Why did dumb luck have to and give someone like Griff the deal of a lifetime?"

Bastila chimed in, "Mission, you know very well that there's no such thing as luck; there is only the Force."

"Hmph. Dumb Force, then."

* * *

_Hodge sheathed his sabers. He had done it; he had defeated Darth Malak. With a sign of disbelief, Hodge continued to hold his battle stance only to see Malak clutch his chest and fall to his knees. He stared at the Dark Lord, only to find something he did not expect to find: remorse._

"_Im-Impossible. I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."_

_Hodge quivered, putting away his Lightsabers. "Well… that's what you get for going to the dark side." _

"_Still," Malak gave a very deep cough. "Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi council, I see. Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed. I...I cannot help but wonder Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"_

_Hodge was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. He was essentially speaking for someone who was dead: Revan. Hodge wasn't Revan. He couldn't possibly answer for a crime he didn't commit. Slowly, and silently, he bent down to his former apprentice. _

"_I'm… sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you. But… you went this path, not me." _

_Malak was at his final breaths now, energy slowly being depleted with each word. "I suppose… I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps… but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me…" He coughed "I am nothing." _

_And with that, Malak collapsed to the floor, the life gone from him. Hodge bent down and laid a hand on his former apprentice._

"_He's so cold…" He thought, as he quickly raised back up and headed back to the ship.

* * *

_

How ironic that he remembered. Hodge, carrying an uncorked bottle of Tarisian ale with him, made his way to an empty street, empty of the passerby's. As he lived his new life, memories of his previous one had bubbled in, moreso when he confronted Malak. As he sat by himself, he breathed a heavy sigh and unpopped the cork. There as the alcohol bubbled out its rich, thick foam, Hodge neared the bottle to his lips.

However, he stopped and chuckled. As he shook his head, he poured out its remnants to the street next to him.

"Drink up, Squint. It's good."

He mourned the loss of his friend. Not the corrupted shell that came afterwards, nor his apprentice as Lord of the Sith. Hodge mourned the loss of a Jedi Knight named Alek Squinquargesimus.

He had a very tall name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Following is a fan-based non profit fanfiction.I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

**Revan: Departure Chapter 2**

_Somewhere within the far reaches of the Unknown Regions…_

_Malak gave a heavy sigh as the last wave of Sith fell before them. Revan stood in disbelief, seeing the path they ventured towards littered with corpses, all of them foes. Rather than applying tactics, they came like wave upon wave of locust, unthinking and willing to harm anything in its path. Still, it was nothing compared to what they were about to face. On Malachor V, even under the influence of the Mass Shadow Generator, Revan felt the taint. He felt the taint that had corrupted the Mandalorians and traced its source here._

_What few Republic soldiers accompanied them perished as Revan and Malak entered, what was assumed to be, a palace of sorts. Inside its dark corridors, machines and droids worked endlessly, as if calculated. As the entered further into its depths, the Hero of the Republic couldn't help but feel a creeping motion come near its face. His veins began to pulsate, further making their mark on his face. _

"_The dark side is strong here. Even stronger than the Star Maps we found." Revan whispered. "Take caution…"_

"_Whatever this taint is, it is the source of everything. This is the true threat." Malak winched, unable to help stating the obvious._

_There, the two Jedi came across a throne. An on it, was a figure of great power._

"_So good of you to join us…" the figure spoke. Revan gripped his saber, but did not draw it. He was wary of the threat he was facing. _

"_I had wondered when such… potential should arrive at my disposal. Now… we shall see how powerful you are." _

_Malak rashly drew his lightsaber, "Not if we destroy you first!"_

"_Malak, no!" Revan warned, much to his vain. By that point, Malak had already proceeded to run along the nearest wall, jump several feet into the air and attempt a downward slash. Of course, such an amateur move could only have been countered by a force push of bone-crushing strength. With his saber rolling away from him, Malak lost conscience. Revan turned to the malevolent force facing him and drew his own saber, and slowly advanced. _

"_You are not as rash as your companion, there. Tell me, Jedi… are you afraid?" _

"_Afraid? No. Cautious? Yes." _

_The being cackled with a very loud and throaty voice. _

_"An interesting distinction you make. Let's see if it will save you…"_

_Revan stepped forward, surely and steadily. He held his Lightsaber in the basic defensive stance. He would've gladly used the Makashi Form against the dark prescence, but instinctively, he knew that no lightsaber meant that he would be countering Force Powers. Surely enough, the first indication of Force Lightning appeared as Revan blocked the bolts with his command with the Force or his skill with a blade. He came closer, ready to strike when the being threw his hand destroying nearly everything in its linear path, save Revan._

_However, the victory was short-lived as the destroyed pipes and debris began to circle around Revan. The Hero of the Republic cut away the larger portions while dismissing the rest with a Force Wave. Just as he believed he had gained the upper hand, the creature's Force Choke strangle Revan, now struggling for air._

"_How… ironic. The greatest of the Jedi is little more than a padawan to me. You may be considered a genius where you come from, but you are not as skilled as you think, child. I will break you and make you see the true power of the Force."_

"_You'll never break me…" Revan wheezed from what little air he managed to take out._

"_We shall see…" With that, the Sith Lord cast out Force Lightning so powerful, Revan's wails filled the hall.

* * *

_

Hodge awoke, his sweat cooling him with the night air. Much to his pleasant surprise, he was neither in the clutches of a Sith Lord, nor did he go by the name of Revan. Instead, he was half-naked with a Jedi Padawan sleeping by his side. On Coruscant, the two gathered in secret, kindling their love. However, the pleasure was short-lived, as the Jedi Council had decided to call a meeting on Dantooine, wanting to discuss the extent of Bastila's crimes.

Suddenly, the young Padawan awoke. "Hodge? Are you feeling alright?"

Trying not to be distracted by his lover in a nightgown, Hodge knew that flat-out lying to her would be impossible, due to the nature of their Force Bond. However, that didn't mean that Hodge was simply restricted to the truth. So, he finagled his way around, as per usual.

"Just a nightmare, Bastila. Nothing more."

The young Padawan sat up from their bed. Her gown was humble, yet left little to the imagination. Her rather sizable bust revealed itself as did they also give way to her narrow waist. Still insisting on wearing her signature pigtails, even in bed, she looked rather adorable, as if leading Hodge on. However, the expression she wore on her face revealed much worry in her heart.

"I disagree. Force Sensitives are prone to have dreams related to major events. Tell me, this Sith Lord you faced, how did you survive?"

Hodge looked down at the bed, letting the cool air calm him.

"That's a good question."

* * *

The Ebon Hawk was deep in Hyperspace as her crew met together. The meeting itself was little more than a group of friends coming together, but issues that came forward needed to come out into the light.

"_Are you sure you won't need me?_" Zaalbar grunted in his native language.

"I'm sure," Hodge replied, sitting back. "You just stay on the ship."

"_If you're sure, Hodge. I will be here if you need me."_

"So Mission," Carth began, making sure the Hawk was headed to her course. "Clear this up for me. Didn't your brother owe money to the Exchange?"

"Yeah," the Blue Twi'lek rolled her eyes "They would've shaken him down the moment he made more than his fair share. But apparently, Griff and a bunch of Wookiees walked up to the Hutt that he made the deal with and the Hutt suddenly 'released him' from his contract. Now it all goes to Griff."

"Huh, maybe we should've enlisted more Wookiees when we were invading the Star Forge…" Carth muttered under his breath.

"_The Children of Bacca are a fearsome race. If Slavers hadn't invaded my tribe, we would've been more than willing to help. Then again, we would've also needed transport…_"

The discussion would've gone further, but Bastila put a stop to it.

"I think that's enough of what if's for the time being. Right now, we need to discuss what we'll say to the Council."

Carth interjected yet again. "That's the other thing; what is this about? Is this a trial? Surely the Council isn't going to banish you."

Hodge spoke up. "They didn't say anything specific. They said there was something we needed to see first and then discuss what we should do."

"No doubt the Council wants to discuss my actions on the Star Forge. And they may have… found out about us."

"Aww, you guys!" Mission beamed. "What's the worst the Council can do in the face of true love?"

Of course, Jolee was more than willing to oblige. "Banish them. Hold them prisoner. Rewipe their memories. Strip them of the Force."

"Okay, grandpa! You've made your point."

"Hey, you asked, whippersnapper."

Hodge cleared his throat, signaling his turn. "Bastila, I'm not ashamed of what we did, and what we have. But, I know that the Order means a great deal to you. So if you don't want me to say anything, just say so."

Bastila sighed and went to the far side of the central room. "It's just that… I don't know how they'll react. After my actions on the Star Forge, they may see you as a liability, a weakness. Even if you redeemed me, they may just send me somewhere else just to be safe. I don't want that. But, I need their wisdom more than ever. I can't fall again. If I do, I… I won't be able to come back to the Light again."

Hodge came closer to Bastila. "Don't be silly. You were strong enough to free yourself of the dark side's grasp once; you can do so again."

A small beeping from the console, signaled the crew.

The Pilot chimed in, "Well, I don't want to burst your bubble, but we're near Dantooine. So, I suggest that whatever method you're going to do, you decide quickly."

The crew dismissed as Hodge caught sight of his Assassin Droid.

"HK! Have you seen Canderous?"

"**Statement:** The Mandalorian meatbag was resting near the Swoop Bike master. At the moment, he is still unconscious."

"**Observation:** It would seem that the Mandalorian is still asleep from last night's heavy consumption of Tarisian Ale. It would seem to suggest that he is suffering from deep depression and/or large frustration."

"**Request:** May I shoot him, Master? Oh, I so do hope that I can eliminate that waste of mass."

"Do it, and I'll reprogram you into a peaceful protocol droid."

"**Cautionary:** You wouldn't dare, Master!"

Hodge smiled. "Try me; if I programmed you once, I can do it again…"

With that, the droid kept silent as Hodge walked up, only to find a rather gloomy Cathar keeping to herself.

"Juhani? What's wrong?"

The Cathar Jedi was a bit frightened by Hodge's precense, but regained her composure once more.

"Oh, it is… nothing."

"Juhani… you know better than to lie to me." Hodge smiled, as if he enjoyed teasing her.

"Well, I had received a transmission from my friend. Apparently, it came from Dantooine."

Hodge's expression changed from smug to somber, "Oh, Juhani. I'm so sorry…"

"N-no! It came _after_ the Sith Bombardment, and they said they wanted to meet with me."

"That's great! So, what's the problem?"

"Well, this person… my companion is very dear to me and… and…" Immediately Hodge knew the immediate signs. A nervous expression, stuttering of words, irregular breathing. Hodge smiled, almost as if he were back in the Cargo Hold once again with another Padawan.

"Juhani…" Hodge began. "Never take that first 'no' as an answer. Otherwise, I would've given up on this one a long time ago."

Once Bastila caught wind that she was the object of that statement, she immediately objected.

"Revan! I-I mean, Hodge! That is highly inappropriate-I mean, it's wrong to- it's wrong to lead her on like-"

"I love it when you can't find the right words to say." Hodge smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come back here!"

* * *

_The Jedi Enclave..._

All around the crew were ruins, shells of things that were once grand. With each ship-sized crater they passed, Hodge as well as all the others, could feel how empty the planet was. Dismissing the lingering of death in the air, there were also the cold stares of many of the farmers. The group neared closer to what was the Matale estate and were allowed in by a few friendly faces. As the entered the tattered halls, the droid turned to the group.

"Only padawans Hodge Antilles and Bastila Shan are permitted at this point. All other guests must wait in the lobby."

"Okay," Hodge said, patting himself down. "How do I look?"

"Like a person going into his own execution," Carth scoffed. "Just play it by ear and… you'll be fine."

Bastila bowed to her crewmates. "That we shall."

As Hodge and Bastila entered the chambers, they were met by the Jedi Council or at least Masters part of the Jedi Council. Hodge recognized Master Vandar and Vrook easy enough, as they had been his first masters. The others weren't as familiar, though they struck a familiar chord with Hodge.

"Padawans," Master Vandar said with his gravely, gentle voice. "Allow me to introduce Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, Lonna Vash and Atris."

Suddenly, Hodge's face lit up as if a new memory had bubbled into his mind.

"Wait, Atris. I think I remember you… You… don't like me very much, do you?"

The silver-maned Jedi scoffed. "Please. A master is above hate."

Hodge sighed. "Well, that's a relief."

"I do, however, question if such a criminal as yourself is worthy of the Jedi Order at all."

Suddenly, the Hero of the Republic felt like this was going to be a very long meeting.

"Peace, Atris," Vandar spoke. "While it is true that Revan was a major cause of the war, he has shown his loyalty in the battle of the Star Forge."

"You may speak truth, but his intentions have yet to be decided. Let us get underway."

Vandar turned to the two padawans. "Very well. As you may or may not know, the Jedi Council has summoned you both here for several reasons. Firstly, as you walked the surface of the planet, you surely felt the emptiness that Malak has cast on the planet."

Both of them nodded.

"As you know, many of us thought that Malak wouldn't attempt to bomb Dantooine. However, we were proven wrong. With the destruction of Taris, the Enclave and many other worlds, we've had to… reconsider our tactics for recovery."

Bastila chimed in, "I wouldn't have thought the Matales would be so generous, considering our their troubled history with our order."

Master Vrook spoke at once, "Unfortunately, neither the Matales nor the Sandrals survived the attack."

"Oh, I see." Bastila said. Hodge could hear an audible gulp coming from her. He remembered Rahasia and Shen so desperate for their love that they were willing to die for it. If Hodge hadn't stepped in, they may have well might done so, but luckily even two old men had enough sense not to attack their children. Of course, it was all for nil as everyone of the aforementioned party was dead.

"After much debate, we decided to use this residence, respecting the previous owner's wishes. We tell you this in good faith, as we want you to understand our point of view."

Hodge looked around, "So, is this the new Enclave?"

Master Kavar spoke up, "Things are… complicated. We may have won the war, but many of our students lay dead or have fallen to the dark side."

Master Zez-Kai Ell spoke next. "And as much as we would like to train more knights, we cannot strain the Republic's resources further. While we may have won the war, it was costly and much of the Republic needs time to heal."

"What about Coruscant? Can't we train more Jedi there?" Hodge asked, still unsure he was hearing correctly.

This time, Master Vash spoke up. "It is less about training more Knights than it is letting the Republic recover. Many of the citizens view us as an unknown force, unable to comprehend our side of things."

"Well, this isn't right!" Hodge cried. "Public opinion or no, Jedi Knights were always needed. Many of them helped during the war. Without them, we might not be here today!"

"Be silent!" Atris cried out, her voice filling the room. "I always knew your strong willfulness would step out of line and now it has. Can we really trust this man to aid us in our time of need?"

Master Vandar spoke up, "Peace, Atris. While he may speak out of turn, he does bring an excellent point. And while we understand the necessity of our kind, it is important that we still have the Republic's support. So for now, we must remain in secret."

"Eventually," Vrook spoke up. "We will gather the remaining Jedi Knights and travel to Katarr. There, we can discuss if the war is truly won or not."

"But we have other matters to discuss. Because of our decision to limit the training of more Knights, we must further decide what is to be done with the Padawan, Bastila."

Atris spoke up. "Do not think your Battle Meditation will protect you from our judgment. Even if your ability saved us in the end, we may just strip you of the Force if we see fit."

"_Wow, and I thought Vrook was hard on us…_" Hodge thought, as he stood perfectly still.

"Bastila," Vrook spoke up. "While your Battle Meditation is a key asset for us, we must discuss your fall to the dark side. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I know what I did was wrong," Bastila spoke. "Even if Malak tortured me constantly, part of me always was too proud of my actions. Thus, Malak may have used my pride and turned it against me. However, even knowing the power I hold, I still wish to walk the path of the Light. If it takes me a lifetime to redeem myself, then I shall do so."

"You presume too much, child!" Atris spoke. "Even the Jedi Council can forgive only so much!"

"Actually," Kavar spoke up. "I think Bastila is being sincere in her words. She may have fallen to the dark side, but she might use this experience to teach younger students how easy it is for us to fall."

"While you bring a valid point, Kavar," Vrook said, voicing his opinion. "I still think that Bastila has much to learn about the Force. I think assigning her to a Master would be most appropriate, for the time being."

At this point, Hodge and Bastila nervously glanced at one another, unsure how to respond. Hodge desperately wanted to hold his companion's hand, to ensure her that everything would be alright. But the bond between them told Hodge that this would be unwise. If the Council assigned a Master to Bastila, it wouldn't be long before their affair would be brought to light. That would make things most difficult. Suddenly, as if a flash of brilliance struck him, Hodge spoke up.

"Assign me!" He said. "Our Force Bond helped us in the past; assign me and I'll make sure Bastila doesn't fall again."

"Are we so certain that _you_ should be the one to safeguard her?" Vrook replied angrily, as if he knew more than he should. "After addressing some of your actions?"

"Vrook is correct," Master Zez-Kai Ell spoke. "We also need to discuss some of your… _choices_ you made on your quest."

Hodge turned to Bastila. This was it; they were caught in a web of lies. The Council surely must have known about Bastila and Hodge's affair, not only on Tatooine, but also how they confessed their love for one another on the Star Forge. Both knew this day was coming, but were unsure how to handle it. In truth, it was worth it. Their love was worth anything the Council could do to them.

"Bastila, step forward." Kavar spoke.

As Bastila did, Hodge would've wanted nothing more than to leap in front of her, put his hands up and guard her with his life. Perhaps, when he was a soldier of the Republic. Perhaps, when he was a headstrong Padawan. But, not now. He begged to whatever the Force was to save their love.

"Bastila, do you confess to your crime on Tatooine and admit that what you did was wrong?"

The padawan sighed and spoke her case, "Wise Council of the Jedi, please hear me. I do admit to what I did, but I do not regret it. People may look at this and see another path to the dark side, but I do not. Instead, I see something beautiful and strong, something to aid against the dark side rather than for it. Besides, who is to say something between two individuals must be destroyed?"

"Do not presume to lecture us, child!" Atris barked, her eyes becoming fiercer by the minute. "You may have fallen to the dark side, but don't think you of all people understand its nature! It is a power you cannot even fathom and can even consume you if you should let it."

Master Lonna Vash made a quick save, "Atris may be harsh in her words, but she is correct. The Jedi Code forbids all passion from entering in our minds. Any passion, good or bad, can destroy you in the long run."

"You know why we separate Force-sensitive children from their families," Vrook spoke. "Family exerts a strong emotional bond between two people and this is no exception."

"And do not think your act of charity automatically redeems you," Kavar said.

"Charity?" Bastila said, sharing both her and Hodge's confusion. "Umm… if I may be so bold, but why was this act considered charitable?"

"You cannot hide from you actions, Bastila." Master Vandar said. "We all know that you met with your mother on Tatooine and gave her a sum of credits so that she could get by."

"I…I see." Bastila said, almost biting down to hide her excitement that the Council did not, in fact, confront her about her relationship with Hodge. "Still, I stand by my decision. My mother and I were never on good terms, but when I heard about her illness, I could not sit by and watch. Tell me, is it not in the Jedi ideal that we should help those in need?"

Kavar spoke, "You are perceptive, young one. However, you gave your mother credits out of a sense of duty or compassion towards family. You should've stepped back, and instead brought your concerns with another Jedi, Revan perhaps, so that he or she might help them."

"What's the difference, then?" Hodge asked.

"The difference…" Atris began, "is that while her mother would've received help, the girl would not have experienced emotional ties. Instead, she gave in to her baser emotions and aided her. Should it be a wonder, I think, that she fell to the dark side so easily?"

"Now, wait just a minute!" Hodge began, only to be cut off by his lover's voice.

"Are you assuming that by giving my mother credits, I fell to the dark side?"

"_Oh, now you've done it,_" Hodge shook his head towards the Council.

"Please hear me; I know that my fall may have caused skepticism among you all, but I assure you, of the many things I've done, my mother did not cause me to fall. If anything, it gave me new perspective on my otherwise spiteful relationship with her. Deny it all you want, the truth of the matter is this: there are many degrees of light and dark, and it can't be limited by our viewpoint."

"Bastila!" Vrook spoke up, "Mind your words. The slightest step out of line can see you banished from our Order."

"This is just what I'm talking about!" Bastila said. "We've created a system of rigid rules and regulations that it has caused many of our Knights to fall. Many rebel, unable to comprehend that redemption is possible or that even the light can help you. Instead, we create this strict enforcement where we aren't allowed to do anything, and we become shells of human beings, always separate."

"I knew it!" Atris cried. "This child is not worthy of forgiveness! Exile, I say! Strip her of her rank and cast her out where she can harm nobody, once more!"

"Calm yourself, Atris," Master Vandar said. "Bastila, it has become clear that you need to calm yourself before continuing any further. We shall reconvene tomorrow and discuss your actions further. However, know that you cannot and will not contact your mother at this time. Rest well, and may the Force be with you."

After the two left the Council chambers, and were far from anyone's sight, Bastila collapsed into Hodge's arms, as if her confrontation drained all the strength out of her.

"You did good, Bastila," Hodge smiled.

"Then, why does it feel like I've lost?" She spoke, unable or unwilling to open her eyes.

"Some victories feel like that. C'mon, let's go back to the ship."

As the two left the Enclave, they were greeted by a group of wide-mouthed individuals, men mostly. At first, Hodge believed them to be staring at he and Bastila but we surprised when they witnessed Juhani embracing her companion, Belaya quite fondly.

"Well… this is a surprise," Carth said. "No wonder she denied my good looks."

"This is no laughing matter!" Bastila scolded. "This is something that should be… cherished or be cautious of. Hodge, what do you think?"

The Hero of the Republic smiled. "I think Love is a strange and wonderful thing, and should be celebrated. Juhani! Will your friend be staying with us for dinner?"

* * *

_Revan woke up to the burning of his scars. As his eyes regained focus, he had realized that he was in a force cage. How humiliating. As he stood up, his mental calendar had failed him. He did not know how long he had been here, or how long it was that he had come here. He was losing focus. He was getting sloppy. As the Force Cage began to hold him, Revan thought of potential escape routes, hoping to survive this confrontation._

"_Can't… worry about Malak. Need to… tell the Republic. Dammit! Scars burn…"_

_His eyes focused around the tomb, seeing nothing but dark and damp places, nothing reaching out for as far as his eye could see. Save for the light from his cage, there was nothing but pitch blackness surrounding him. His arms were chained so he could not freely use his limps, nor rewire the Force Cage. Malak was no where in sight. It was over; Revan had lost._

"_No!" He thought to himself. "Has to be a way! Can't let them win… Need to… need to… surrender?"_

_Revan closed his eyes and remembered what his master had taught him. "A difference between a fall and a sacrifice is important to remember. Fall, but don't give up. Fall, and save the Republic. Kill a Million, to save Billions."_

_Then, he knew what he had to do. "I am willing and able, Master…"_

_Suddenly, his Force cage shut down and his shcackles were suddenly unlocked. As he rose up, he met a familiar figure walking twards him. Almost like a specter, the once proud Malak had become pale, broken, a shell of his former self. He said nothing and simply led the way._

_There, they met the figure, shrouded in a cloak as it cackled wildly. "I see that you have chosen to see reason. Good… Now for your first test. You are aware of the Star Maps that aided you here, correct?"_

_Revan obeyed, feeling the Dark Side instantly take over him. "Yes, Master. They lead to the Star Forge."_

"_Then, use its power to destroy the Republic, so that the True Sith can come and claim what is ours!"_

_Revan bowed his head. One way or another, he would find a way to betray the darkness. But not here, and not now. He needed to wait and plan. And when the time was right, he would counter attack._

"_This is but the first step to long and glorious rule!"

* * *

_

Hodge woke up in a sweat. He would've made a comment of how these dreams played out like bad Holo-vids, but was too terrified to say so. What he had seen shocked and terrified him. Was it possible that it was never his intention to rule, but to save the Republic? Was he trying to do something besides destroy worlds? And the figure, what was it? Hodge was careful not to wake Bastila, nestling beside him. He came to one dreadful conclusion out of many.

He had to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

**Revan Departure 3**

For the most part, the crew didn't notice Hodge's change in behavior. Bastila asked once or twice why he seemed so distant, but Hodge simply dismissed it. As they discussed and planned what was going on, Hodge found it best not to inform his friends about his sudden realization. Such knowledge would bring concerns, and the crew seemed to have enough of those on their hands already.

On Board the Hawk, Hodge noticed a rather large group gathered near the Swoop Bike formerly owned by the Hidden Beks. As he came closer, he realized that all the members were gathered around a lone figure, slumped on the floor.

"Phew! And I thought you smelled bad for not showering, Big Z!" Mission said, waving her hands.

"_It's common for my kind not to shower, though I'm eager to hear why a Mandalorian doesn't."_ As Zaalbar grunted, as Hodge came ever closer.

"Canderous," Carth said, raising his voice to bring attention. "The crew has a point. It's time for you to get up and bathe. Or at the very least, leave the ship so we don't have to keep smelling dry Tarisian ale."

When Hodge finally caught sight of all the commotion, he almost didn't recognize the rather broken individual in front of him. Canderous, for all of his might and strength, had become reduced to wearing tattered clothes, lying on the floor in a deranged stupor and mumbling almost incoherently (although to Hodge's greater suspicions, the Mandalorian did this on purpose.) Also, Canderous had grown a rather filthy, gray beard in the process.

"Canderous, everyone agrees," Hodge defiantly stated. "You've been drinking too much, and… not shaving enough. Time to get up."

Sadly, the aged Mandalorian refused to comply. At this point, Hodge was tempted to use the Force and simply lift him out, but tried his best to restrain himself. However, it was the Cathar female that finally caught Canderous' attention as Juhani stepped forward.

"_This_ is the great warriors that drove my people, my family from their homeworld? I laugh at this pathetic example of a warrior. To think, that I used to be afraid of your kind."

Almost immediately, as if caught off guard, Juhani found herself staring down the nozzle of a heavy blaster rifle. Being surprised, Juhani only drew her lightsaber moments after Canderous could've pulled the trigger. Clearly, the advantage was his to begin with.

"I may be drunker than Brejik was on power, but I can still aim this blaster well enough to kill a small Republic patrol," The Mandalorian put down his rifle to hold his throbbing head, seeing as the crew's peaceful attempt to get him to leave proved inefficient.

Hodge turned to the group and sighed, "Hey, guys. Do you mind leaving us alone? I think this is a personal matter."

Carth sighed, "Be my guest. But just to let you know, if we're flying, I'm leaving the Docking Hatch open. If he doesn't get sucked out, then at least the stink might."

After the rest of the group managed to return to their hiding spots, the Prodigal Knight slumped down and sat with the Mandalorian. In their time together, Canderous had shared many tales of his youth and his glory days. In fact, out of all the group, he managed to become a liked acquaintance to Hodge. Perhaps, he became even a friend. However, Hodge even doubted he could goad the once proud warrior to stop his binge drinking. Even so, Hodge tried anyway.

"Canderous, what's wrong?"

He scoffed, "As if you would understand."

Hodge shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Canderous… Considering all the other Mandalorians would want to shoot you or are lying on the Cantina floor, who else would you consider?"

The grey warrior turned and stared at Hodge for the longest while.

"Revan."

The Jedi rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

"Only Revan would understand what to do in this situation. A Jedi with the skills of a Mandalorian. If he were here, he would tell me what to do. Instead, I get his shell. His new form, only broken and unable to remember anything vaguely relevant."

At this point, Hodge wanted to reach for one of the Tarisian Ale bottles and start chucking down. Since Canderous had already made the feat impossible, Hodge had to resort using his mouth for other purposes.

"Well, I'm about as close to Revan as you're ever going to get, so spill it."

Canderous paused for a moment, looked at the Jedi and sighed.

"What place does a warrior have in this stagnant time? What purpose do they have when a war's over? I've encountered many Mandalorians. Most are either thugs, mercs or thieves. They don't represent the glory we once had as a race. Now, we're just… cheap labor, shells trying to relive the glory days. What am I going to do: find another crime lord and work for him for another decade, hoping there's a battle worth fighting? That's not for me anymore."

Hodge turned back, and leaned against the swoop bike, "Why don't you take Carth's advice and join the Republic Army?"

"Hah!" The Mandalorian scoffed. "Those 'Commanders' aren't worth licking my boots! Give me a week and I'll be running that place. No, the Republic's weak forces don't interest me. Question is, what does?"

Suddenly, the Jedi turned and looked to see that no one, especially HK-47 was watching. When he figured the coast was clear, he leaned towards Canderous.

"What if I told you, that the war's not over?"

"You mean those Sith still on Korriban?" The warrior shrugged. "They aren't worth hunting down. They'll kill each other off, now that the power balance is off."

"No, I'm talking about something worse than that. You see… there's something waiting for us in the Unknown Regions, waiting to strike."

Hodge knew that he was on the right track, when Canderous drunk stupor suddenly vanished as he turned his head and stared right back at him. His glazed eyes, suddenly became focused and full of anticipation, much like a Kath Hound hungry for fresh meat.

"Go on."

"Somehow, this dark force is waiting for us, preparing to strike. Of course, you knew about that, didn't you?"

Canderous nodded his head. "We knew. But we forgot. We thought the Sith cowards for fleeing the war."

Hodge patted his friend on the back, "My friend. There is a major difference between fleeing and a tactical retreat. So don't rest easy just yet. I still have one more mission for you."

Canderous nodded his head. "Aye."

As both Hodge and the Mandalorian picked themselves off the ground, the Jedi quickly left the Garage only to find Carth, in the shadows.

"Nice job lying to Canderous like that…" Carth whispered.

"Yeah… lying." Hodge merely smiled.

* * *

Hodge quickly came out of his shower, drying his hair as he glazed at the galactic map he set up in the middle of the room. He couldn't say his mornings were exciting, especially since the crew had returned to Coruscant, but he could still ponder about several things.

"HK, come here."

"**Answer:** As you wish, Master. How may I help you today?"

Hodge continued to dry his hair, as he pointed to several locations on the map. "What do you make of these formations?"

"**Observation**: The conquest of key worlds is excellent strategy in my opinion. Abandoning several unimportant worlds in favor of these select worlds would be highly important concerning galactic domination."

"Alright…" Hodge said, punching in new data from after 'Revan' was captured by the Jedi. "Take a look at this, what do you think?"

The droid seemed to give a dismissal, somehow making the clicking tongue sound that humans used when disappointed.

"**Dismissal:** Oh, Master. Surely, this is a mistake. Indeed several key worlds are destroyed, but it is sloppy, unfocused and all and all a weak attempt to charge right towards Coruscant. It is perferrable that one plan attacks in precise order, rather than charging like a blind Boma."

"HK, the two coordinates I showed you are before and after the trap that Bastila set for Reven-Er.. me. With the exception of Telos, I was very selective of worlds I conquered and nothing seems straight-forward. But, when Malak took over, nothing but dead worlds. HK, what do you think?"

And for a moment, Hodge witnessed something, he'd never thought he'd see: HK actually being silent as his photo-receptors blinked for several long moments. Finally, his vocabulator spoke with his answer.

"**Statement:** Master, if the information you inputted was accurate, then I believe that you were _planning_ for another invasion force and reinforcing worlds so that they stood a sufficient chance of surviving."

"And what's the invading force?" Hodge asked.

"**Statement:** I was just about to ask you the same question, Master."

* * *

Once breakfast had been taken care of, Hodge, Bastila, Juhani and Jolee gathered together. They headed toward the Council chambers (thankfully, the Council decided to continue the trial at the Temple rather than flying back to Dantooine) waiting for the Council to call them in. However, the Council seemed to take their time, allowing Hodge to talk to his friends.

"Juhani, are you going to be alright?"

The Cathar smiled. "I thank you for your concern, but it is no matter. I trust in the Coucil's wisdom. As for… personal matters, if they do not arise, I will not say anything."

"Hmmph! Good luck with that!" Jolee scoffed. "If the Council's the way I remember it, they're still as stubborn as Bantha eating their fodder."

Hodge then turned to his partner, "Bastila, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly, and to the point. "I-I will remain firm in my stance and see to it that they don't separate us."

Just then, Master Vrook appeared. His presence signaled for part of the group to come in.

"Ah, Jolee Bindo. It is good that you've come. I heard you were a great aid in the war."

The other elderly Jedi did not take this lightly. "Ahh, save your lecturing, old man. I'm not here for your wisdom, unless it's my turn in the trial."

"Wait," Hodge whipped towards Jolee. "How old _are you_?"

"Like I said, head full of hair and a town with a well."

"Ever brash, ever impatient." Vrook scolded. Apparently, he seemed to think of Jolee in the same vein as Hodge when he first joined. "Luckily for you, Revan came and showed you back to the path of the Light. You should be thanking him for allowing you an opportunity to become a Jedi once more."

"Stuff it!" Jolee said in a rage. "I can serve the light while not being bound to the Order. Did you ever consider that?"

"Jolee, difficult as it is to believe, but the Council truly forgave you for your actions during the time of Exar Kun. There was no dishonor when you showed mercy, only when you left without telling us."

"As if you would've let me leave…" Jolee muttered under his breath.

"The Council will now see Bastila." As Vrook finished his sentence, the Padawan accompanied him to the chambers, Hodge could only help but watch as his partner was about to face the judgement of the Council all by herself. He clenched his hand, feeling frustration coarse through his veins, but he remembered his training. With a deep breath, he composed himself and awaited his turn.

"What do you think they'll ask us about?" Juhani questioned. The Cathar had become somewhat restless after waiting so long.

"That's simple…" Jolee muttered to himself. "They likely ask you to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight, and me to come back to the Order, not that I'll accept of course. As for Bastila, I suspect it won't be about her fall to the Dark side."

"What do you mean?" Juhani asked.

"Something tells me that even if we've beaten Malak, the war's far from over."

Hodge couldn't help but agree with the Elder Jedi, in silence of course. If what he predicted as well as what he felt were correct, then the Council was asking Bastila about the dreams they shared. For what he would've considered doing, Hodge hesitated informing Bastila about their shared dream. And for some reason, Bastila never confronted him about it. This meant either one or two things: their Force Bond was weakened to the point of being deaf to one another, or she was still spying on him. Either way, Hodge knew both of their fates relied on his answer. Just then, Atris appeared in front of them.

"Atris!" Hodge smiled. "A pleasure to see you again!"

"Save your false modesty, fool! The Council shall see you now."

Hodge breathed a deep breath, and entered the chamber. There, straight in the middle stood Bastila, almost but never quite helpless. There, sitting in their rather comfortable chairs were Masters Atris, Vandar, Vrook, Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell and Lona Vash.

Naturally, Master Vandar spoke first. "Bastila informs us of a most disturbing vision. We… would like to inquire of what exactly you encountered."

Suddenly, a terrible, gut-wrenching thought struck Hodge, just in the middle of the trial. _"What if I explain my dream, only to send more Jedi Knights there? What if they fall to the dark side as I did?_" Quickly, he dosed his fears and predicted, hopefully, that he would know of the right answers to the questions.

"Firstly, did you have any dreams about your past life?" Kavar asked.

"Yes," Hodge answered.

"And what happened in the Unknown Regions, where you and the rest of your fleets went?" Lona Vash's words conjured up more fears in Hodge as he had to quickly deflect them to avoid revealing what was there.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force. I felt something strong in the dark side, strong enough to corrupt the Mandalorians. So I chose to take my army and fight it."

"Interesting…" Zez-Kai Ell responded. "Still, we must still ask about what happened back there."

Hodge walked the fine line between truth and lie. He would deceive the Council, by withholding information.

"I fell. I understood the power of the dark side and embraced it. So, I trained my soldiers to walk the path of the Sith. And we came and conquered the Republic."

"Funny you should mention that." Vrook said, opening up a map of the Galaxy in the middle of the Council Chambers. To compensate for the many details, the lights had dimmed somewhat to show the simulation of the stars.

"We had been discussing your war strategy during your time as Darth Revan. What interests us the most is that while some worlds were conquered, several others were aligned with the Sith."

"In fact," Whenever Atris opened her mouth, Hodge began to sweat more "You could even say that this was meant to restructure the Republic, rather than destroy it."

"Tell us, do you admit that these actions were meant for something more than simple conquest?" Vandar asked.

This was it; this was Hodge's last chance to deflect the answers and hopefully get away with whatever answer he was thinking in his head. He mentally cursed Revan for being such a brilliant strategist. There was no mistake in his conquest, no flaw. Whatever he had access to, he used it with whatever means he had and did it ruthlessly. Unlike Malak, he wasn't a simple power hungry Sith wanting more. Suddenly, Hodge came up with a brilliant plan.

"I admit it. All the actions I did were for more than simple conquest. I did it to create an empire, to rule all Sith. Thus, I made pacts with several worlds, conquered several resource-heavy worlds, killed several political figures and gave the order to destroy Telos."

"You what?" Atris face had ceased to become human and resembled something akin to a Wookiee missing its meal.

"But we had assumed that Malak gave the order to destroy Telos…" Vrook said, his temper somewhat rising as well. "Are you claiming responsibility for destroying one of the key worlds of the Republic?"

"Did you think Malak had the ability or the intellect to lead the Sith Armada? No, I was the one who gave the order. What better way to cripple a Republic than by destroying one of its worlds?"

"You-you… Fool!" Atris screeched. At this point, her thin veil of peace and serenity had fallen apart. She was now on a rampage. "You dare to not only admit your crime but to take such pleasure in it, to bask in its destruction is a true sign of the dark side."

"Atris, calm yourself!" Master Vandar spoke in vain.

"You would stand in front of us and laugh in our faces at the destruction of one of its worlds! You deserve no mercy, not even for your supposed 'redemption'! I will see to it that-"

"Atris, stop!" Zez-Kai Ell said. "Your judgement is clouded. I strongly suggest you take this time and meditate."

"I-I" The Silver-maned Master took a deep breath and calmed herself. She quickly excused herself and went off to a separate room. Hodge fought every muscle in his body not to crack a smile, seeing Atris put in her place.

"I'm afraid we cannot continue this trial…" Master Kavar said. "With the Mistress of the Archives in her… troubled state, we will not be able to pass judgement."

Hodge quickly turned to Bastila and with a quick nod of the head, she immediately knew what he was planning.

"I object!" He said, trying to look dramatic. "Atris is but one Master of the Council. I demand judgement for Bastila and myself if we are present."

"He's right," Bastila responded, playing along. "Surely 5 Jedi Masters are enough to continue"

"You have no right to make demands!" Vrook responded, care not to let his temper rise. "The opinion of a single Jedi Master is as valid as the entire Council's judgement. We cannot and will not continue without Atris."

"Please do remember," Master Vandar said. "The Jedi Order has significantly weakened. Had we more Masters, we would gladly have Atris withdraw her opinion on the matter. However, with so few of us left, we have no choice but to suspend the trial."

"You may feel free to leave with your companions for the time being." Master Lona Vash stated.

At first, both Bastila and Hodge breathed a mental sigh of relief at their circumstance. However, just as Bastila was about to head toward the door, Hodge turned to the Council.

"Actually, wise Council. I have but one small request to ask…"

* * *

"You did-**what**?"

Needless to say, Jolee's mood had gone rather sour at the notion that he of all people, was recommended to join the Jedi Council. The entire Ebon Hawk had filled with the sounds of his angry screams. Of course, his reaction was as shocked as the entire Council was at the request. Problem was, Jolee was not bound to any code and thus was allowed to vent his anger to Hodge.

"C'mon, Jolee!" Hodge smiled. "Admit it! The Council could use someone like you aboard."

"No thanks!" The gray Jedi said. "I have no intention of joining those stuffy individuals and their Code. As far as I'm concerned, this might as well be a bad joke!"

"Honestly, what's it going to take for you to join?" Hodge threw up his hands in frustration.

The Elderly Jedi turned and looked at Hodge. "Tell you what. You find me a young Jedi. Now, hold on, whippersnapper! Not just any Jedi, but one whose heart and mind are so open to suggestion and wisdom that they would dare not question my orders. Someone young and so pure of heart. And when **that** Jedi joins the Council, then I'll gladly be a part of it."

"That might take a while," Hodge smirked.

"Hmph! As long as I'm not sitting next to or across from Vrook, then I'll manage."

Both shared a hearty laugh, echoing the halls of the Hawk. As the laughter died down, both Hodge and Jolee sat down in the med bay, smirking to one another. Their journey had been long and hard, but after all that, there was still time to laugh and poke fun at one another. As they settled, down, Hodge turned to whisper to Jolee.

"I might be going somewhere soon."

The Bald Jedi turned to Hodge, curious by his statement.

"Somewhere far, perhaps?"

"Yeah," The Young Jedi nodded.

"Are we talking Mid-rim or Outer Rim?"

"Further."

After all of Jolee's smart mouth humor as well as his lecturing, he had finally been caught speechless. He thought for a moment and turned to the young man.

"And if you're going alone, for what purpose would you do such a rash, reckless thing?"

Hodge turned and smiled. "To lead snakes into the desert."

At that moment, Jolee understood his own metaphor being used against him. After being silent for a long moment, he turned to the young Jedi.

"You're not going to tell the others?"

"No. I can't. They would… interfere."

Jolee then cleared his throat. "Speaking from a professional deserter, such as myself, I would recommend settling all business before leaving."

"Where would I begin?" Hodge thought out loud. Just then, a yell was heard from the Starboard side of the ship.

"I don't care if he paid the charges; I'd rather be a Gammorean Slave than talk to that Bantha-for-brains!" As Mission stormed past the main hall, Jolee turned to Hodge.

"Well, that's a start."

* * *

_Coruscant…_

Hodge ran up to kiss Bastila on the neck, completely catching her off guard. The Young Padawan looked aghast as she pouted at the young Jedi.

"I highly doubt that's appropriate for a servant to the Light, such as yourself." She scolded.

To this, Hodge simply replied with an even deeper kiss. Suddenly, Bastila's open protests had become silent.

"I think there oughta be an amendment to the Jedi Code. 'There is no hatred. There is love'."

"Somehow I doubt the Council will approve of that, just as I doubt they'll approve of Jolee joining the Council."

Hodge smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, I just thought if all the Masters do is lecture, there should be a comedian in the Order."

Bastila turned and smirked. "I think the Order already has its hands filled with you."

"That's true…" Hodge smiled. He opened the window to let the cool night breeze in. As he stepped out into the patio, he gazed at the marvel that was Coruscant during the dark. All the landspeeders and their hover crafts whizzed by as the lights of all the buildings lit up the sky. Sadly, because of the saturation of said light, Hodge could not see the beauty of stars as he could on board the Ebon Hawk. His sculpted body was met by a pair of curious hands, feeling their way around his chest.

"It makes you think…" The Prodigal Knight said. "How all worthwhile all of this is."

"I know. Still, you were always willing to play the hero." Bastila turned and embraced her lover yet another time. Hodge, naturally, felt the heat off of each kiss and became more aroused. However, as his lips continued to stay in contact with her's, he felt something wrong. He felt Bastila's fear and hesitation. As he broke the kiss, he held her face up gently and stared into her eyes.

"Bastila, what's wrong?"

The Young female turned away, unable to stare him straight in the eye. She gripped her chest with much anguish and began to speak.

"Our bond allows us glimpses into each other's minds. And what I saw, what we saw, terrifies me more than anything."

He had known this moment would arrive. He wasn't prepared to face it. Now, his lover, his soulmate was questioning what he thought of the dream… and what he planned to do about it. His attempts to settle her fears by comforting her were denied instantly as she quickly moved away from him. At this point, Hodge felt defeated, subject to more questions to the one person he couldn't lie to.

"What did you see there?" She said, turning around.

Hodge sat down, taking a deep breath. "The thing that corrupted the Mandalorians and caused the Mandalorian Wars."

"Then… you went to fight it, and tried to _save the Republic?_"

The Prodigal Knight took a slow breath, "Not all at once. When I… we failed, I turned to the dark side. I succumbed to it, if it meant saving the galaxy. If I had to kill a system to save the Republic… so be it."

Bastila was shocked. Instantly, her breathing grew heavy, trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Are you saying you regret destroying the Star Forge?"

Hodge looked her straight in the eye. "Never for a moment. My-Revan's memories were buried too deep. If I had taken the Star Forge, I would've been no better than Malak. I would've destroyed everything, without any thought or mindfulness."

The young Jedi sat down. Bastila's mind was reeling from all of this revelation. Her face contorted with all sorts of distress and fear. Finally, she stared at her lover, a question begging to be asked.

"Who did you fight there?"

Hodge remained silent for a rather long moment. The question to this answer would surely send her to a rage, but he had no choice. The time for deception was long past. Now, there was only truth.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's human."

"Then it's settled. We'll inform the Republic and start planning.-"

"Bastila, no!" Hodge said, nearly pulling his hair. "You don't understand! Sheer numbers won't work!"

"I don't understand; why tell me this, if you don't plan to do anything about it. I could help you. My Battle Mediation could rally the troops and-"

Hodge grasped her firmly by the shoulders.

"I can't. I wish with all of my might I could, but I can't. I took an entire fleet, and my best friend to face this evil and all that was accomplished was us becoming Sith. I…I corrupted them, and I can't do that to you. Not to anybody. I just can't."

Bastila broke away, and stormed into the room. Hodge was in no mood to follow after her. He simply sat on the patio, watching as the stars, both in the sky and in the city float past him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

**Revan Depature 4**

Slowly, but steadily, Hodge was becoming tense. When his companions asked why he would freeze up at times, he would explain that he thought someone put ice behind his back. Of course, this fabrication meant that the dark side of the Force was growing stronger by the minute. Whether their wonderings on Coruscant or routine repairs on the Ebon Hawk, Hodge knew the facts were clear: he would need to leave soon.

As he slumped down in the chair by his apartment, he sighed heavily. Eventually, if he didn't go for them, they would come for him. Problem was, how was he to settle matters with his friends. How was he supposed to leave without saying goodbye? How could just abandon them at a moment's notice?

"Where do I even begin," he groaned. Suddenly, a familiar chime came through the door.

"Beep-Woo-woo." Hodge quickly rose up to see T3-M4, the astrotech droid march through the door.

"Hey, there little guy! How's it going?" He said casually.

"Whoo-woo-wooohh…" The Droid said, somehow malfunctioning.

"Woah, slow down. What's wrong with your vocabulator.?" Hodge said, examining him closely.

"Beep-Woo-Woo-Breep."

Hodge nodded in acknowledgement. "I see… You took a bad hit on the Star Forge, but you didn't experience problems until after the ceremony. Now your entire vocabulator's broken, right?"

"Whoo."

"Okay, then… pop open your hood and let's see what I can do…" The Jedi peered into the internal workings of the droid. In truth, Hodge's skill at repair only went so far. As he crossed wires and made use of his hydrospanner, he muttered to himself how someone like Mission or Zaalbar was more suited to the task. Finally, when it was all said and done, Hodge closed T3's cap and 'woke' him up.

"T3, how are you feeling?"

"Dreet. Beep-doo-bee-doop-bereep."

Hodge was taken aback at this. Due to his amateur skills, or perhaps he meant to do it all along, he had significantly altered T3's vocabulator. Rather than the subtle chimes and dings he used to speak, T3 had more of a regular vocal sound to it. The vocabulator sounded somewhat deeper and monotone. It suited the little droid.

"Did I do a good job?" Hodge asked nervously.

"Beep. Deet-dee-deet."

"Glad you like it!" Hodge smiled, sitting close to the droid. Somehow, working on the little Astromech droid gave him a sense of calm, peace. It helped him… meditate or at least, forget about the world for a while. It had been quite a while since he last left a hydrospanner in HK's core.

"You know, I'm going to be going somewhere soon."

"Dreet? Bree-dee-dee-deet."

"Yeah. Problem is, I don't want to go, but I know I have to. I just… I just need to take care of some business that's all."

"Dreedeet. Dwoo. Beep. Beep. Dooot."

Hodge turned to the droid, unsure what to say at this bold request. "You wannna come with me?"

"Beep."

"T3, I'm not going to the Mid-rim. I'm going far, very far with lots of dangerous beasts and monsters and all sorts of things a little droid shouldn't be facing. Stay here and help the Republic."

"Dwreep. Beep-beep. Deet-dee-deet."

Hodge was now frustrated. "Okay, smart guy, give me one good reason why I should bring you along…"

The Astromech droid was more than willing to answer. "Beep. Bee-bee-beep. Droot. Dwoo-beep-beep. Beep. Dwoo-dreet. Beep-beep-beep."

The Jedi sat still for a moment. Unsure what to say, Hodge had not choice but to concede to the machine. Somehow, losing an argument to a droid did not help his self-esteem much.

"Huh, you do make a good point. Fine, but… just you. And maybe HK. No one else. They can't come."

"Dreet?"

Hodge leaned back on his chair. "Because, no one else has to suffer for my ambition. If I fall to the dark side, that's just one person."

* * *

_Downtown Coruscant…_

It wasn't long until Hodge had successfully set up the meeting. He had stood by the corner, paying careful attention to the sun's glow when he saw Mission and Zaalbar walking up the street. There, he waved them a hello and gestured them towards him. As they met, they walked up the street together towards a cantina Hodge wanted them to go to.

"How are you settling in, Mission?" He asked, casually.

"Alright. Aside from what's-his-face calling me every two hours, I've been feeling pretty good. Big Z's just happy that he gets to eat as much as he used to. Isn't that right, big guy?" The Twi'lek said, giving a small nudge against her Wookiee companion.

"_You shame me, Mission! I do more than just eat. I help out when I can with heavy lifting and repairs. I just… need to be full when I do those things."_ Zaalbar growled in his defense.

"Full? That'll be the day. So, Hodge, why did you want to come out here?"

"Ah… you'll see in a bit." The Jedi said. As they entered the Cantina, things were surprisingly peaceful. As the group neared their table, Mission was stunned to see none other than her brother, Griff sitting at their table.

"Griff? What are you doing here?" Mission said with a sense of distain in her voice. Apparently, Zaalbar had caught wind of her growing temper as he, too, was backing away. What could've been a clam, peaceful solution might just have easily turned into an explosive situation.

"He's here, because I invited him here." Hodge said, bluntly.

"You-What?" Mission said, feeling almost betrayed at this situation. "I told you I would deal with this. I didn't ask for you help. Maybe you should consider that, before you lend a hand. Maybe people don't want you help."

"You're right. I should ask. But I did this anyway, because I'm your friend and I want to help you, whether you like it or not."

"Please, sis!" Griff said, almost to the point of groveling. "I'm begging you, just hear me out!"

"I don't know…" Mission pouted, almost on the verge of leaving.

"_Mission, you should hear him out. Among the Children of Bacca, family is sacred, second only to honor and dignity"_

"Well… Alright!" The young girl said, finally sitting down with her arms crossed.

"Mission, I just want you to know that what I did to you on Taris, it was wrong. You were right; 100 percent correct-a-mundo. I'm even sorry about robbing your friend here of his well-earned credits. But the thing is, is that when I was on Kashyyyk, on my knees trying to capture some Tach Glands, I felt like I hit rock bottom. I mean, I felt like a real heel, betraying everyone who was close to me and all that. And when the Wookiees found me, I thought I was a goner. But when I mentioned your name, when I pleaded and begged and mentioned you, they spared me. That's when I realized, in your own way, you looked after me. After all that time, telling you how to live like a thief, your courage and bravado saved me in the end. And, that's when I realized how important you are to me. So, sis… I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart, will you accept a Wormhead like me back into your life?"

At this point, the female Twi'lek was moved by the sincerity of her brother's words. Hodge witnessed how her expressions changed from anger, to shock, to uncertainty, to compassion. He was glad that Mission thought mindfully of what words she would say next, and so, would be more calm before she spoke.

"_Looks like she's growing up after all…_" He thought to himself.

"Griff, I…" She began, almost unsure of her words.

"I accept your apology. However, I'm still mad at you for all the rotten things you did to me, and even Lena. You abandoned me on Taris! And ran out on us when we gave you money for help. You have to understand I was so angry at you, even when you came barging in with your Tarisian Ale and flaunting your credits around. But, I think… I think that maybe this is good for you. That you have changed for the better. But, if you don't mind, I think I'll stay with my friends."

She and her brother rose up from the table and met one another.

"I'm happy for you, Griff." Mission said, finally giving her brother a warm hug. "And don't you forget that."

"And don't you forget that too, Mission…" Griff responded as he held her tightly.

After a long goodbye, Mission, Zaalbar and Hodge all walked back to their rooms.

"Hey, Hodge. Sorry about what I said earlier. I know you're just trying to help me, and… you did! So, thanks!"

The Jedi smiled. "It's what I do…"

* * *

Hodge waited patiently, (rather unsuccessfully one might add), for Carth to arrive. It was important that he talked to him as well. Of course, telling the Republic Captain of his future traveling plans was out of the questions, but he would at least try to convey some feelings of hope and peace towards him. Hodge realized that having Carth come to his apartment was somewhat… strange to say the least, but considering he had already conducted business in a tavern, the jedi was reluctant to repeat himself.

Finally, the door opened, revealing the guest of honor.

"Carth! Glad you could make it!" He said, gesturing a grand hug.

"You talk as if it's been a year when we've probably talked last week." The Republic Captian sighed. After a gracious handshake the two of them sat down at the couch, allowing whatever Carth wanted to watch in the vid.

"Tarisian Ale?" Hodge offered.

"No, thanks! I've had enough of that drink to actually remember Taris!"

"Hey, gotta get rid of this stuff somehow…" He smirked, taking a swig. The two sat on the couch for a long period of time, simply enjoying one another's company. It wasn't until Hodge broke the conversation that he would get anywhere.

"So, how are things going between you and Dustil?"

At this point, Carth shut of the vid. He sighed for a long time and rubbed his forehead.

"Good! I mean, I think they're going good. I dunno. Dustil's… changed. A lot. When we first met him on Korriban, I wasn't sure to be glad or heart-broken. Now that he's living with me, it's something of a migraine."

"Is he threatening you?" Hodge asked.

"No, no. But, he struggles. He loses his temper, maybe about twice a day. He brings up a lot of bad memories, mostly me leaving for the war. And he apologizes. He's trying to resist the dark side, but he's very… angry. I guess it's not easy trying to answer to an authority, especially when you know you can telekinetically choke that authority any given time."

The Jedi stayed silent for a long while, unsure what to say. He knew Dustil had almost committed himself to the dark side, but he hadn't figured things would turn so sour, so quickly. Hodge was certain that Dustil turned away from the dark side when he learned of Master Uthar's betrayal, but it seemed that his anger still lingered.

"Have you considered… Jedi Training?" Hodge suggested. He realized this request meant that Carth would probably lose all contact with his son, and it would most likely split the family apart. However, it was evident that Dustil was Force Sensitive and trained in the Sith, no less. Some action was required.

"Don't think that idea hasn't crossed my mind once or twice. Maybe it's for the best… Dustil can learn to calm himself, and I can… live my life peacefully."

"Carth, what do you want?" Hodge said, staring straight in the eye.

"Oh, don't give me that. There's no use trying to get my hopes up; I'm just being as practical as I can be."

"Nothing is impossible, not even for you. What do you want?"

The soldier of the Republic sighed. "Alright, you want to know what I want? Here it goes: I want my old life back. I want it back to when things were peaceful and quiet, and when Dustil acted up, my wife was there to back me up. I want to be able to talk to my son again, and I want him to be able to look at me like I was and still am a Hero. Of course, none of that's going to happen… My wife's gone and my son, too."

Hodge breathed and sighed. "That's a wonderful dream. But, it's not going to come easy. You know that."

"Yeah, I don't need a lecture, thank you."

"Listen to me: We've been in more impossible situations than most soldiers see in their entire lives. We stood and confronted the Dark Lord himself and lived to tell about it. Hell, we blew up a spacestation that was mass producing Soldiers to throw at up by the second! This, this is nothing. Now, you pick yourself off the floor and don't stop until he looks up to you and says 'Dad, I'm sorry'."

Carth breathed for a moment. Hodge's yelling was sure to affect him in some shape or form, and he may have taken this advice and threw it out the airlock. He rubbed his eyes, and groaned, unsure what to say at that final moment. Finally he spoke.

"Alright, you win. I'm going to give him one last chance, and I'm going-I'm going to make sure our bond is never broken, ever again!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

_At the Cantina, near closing hours…_

A large sweat drop crawled down Hodge's brow. This next decision would decide his fate once and for all. He had to admit that his opponent was formidable, and even with all of his knowledge and skill, he only managed to force a stalemate. Now, this was the last moment: the moment that would decide everything.

Should he stay or hit? Facing a rather neutral 16 to Mission's 19. Lacking a Postive 4 to bring his score to 20, he was left with two options: Fold and let Mission win the set, or Hit and hopefully prolong the match so he could obtain the winning 20. The crew stared in anticipation. Even those who swore off gambling, mainly Bastila and Juhani, couldn't help but watch.

"Hit me!" Hodge smiled, only to reveal a 3, bringing his score up to 19.

"Looks like we'll tie…" Mission said, smirking to herself.

"Not a chance!" Hodge declared, slapping down his +1/-1 card, giving him 20.

"Beat that!" He smiled. At long last, he could finally declare with a sigh, that he had _finally_ beaten Mission Vao in a game of Pazaak.

"You asked for it…" She smirked. The moment she lay down the Golden tiebreaker card, Hodge knew he was finished. The Tiebreaker gave her a +1/-1 value in addition to awarding her the set in case that both players tied. In other words, she won yet again!

"And I was so close!" Hodge sighed to himself. The rest of the crew managed to chuckle as Mission won their 'friendly' game. (Loser bought a round of drinks). As the crew sat there, the Jedi discussing in one section, the rest of the crew minding their business in another, the droids managing to get along, Hodge saw this moment. He saw this moment with the companions that had traveled with him to Hell and back and swore to himself this one oath.

"_Jedi Mind Wipe or no, I shall never forget this moment._"

"A toast!" He declared, as the rest of the crew gathered their drinks. "May we always be friends forever!"

"A toast!" The rest of the crew cried as they clinked their glasses and sipped to a evening outing together. Eventually, the celebrations died down. The rest of the team had to go their separate ways. Carth wanted to make it back to Telos as quickly as possible. Zaalbar and Mission wanted to get back to the ship so they could make repairs. Jolee and Juhani would retire to their quarters before discussing whether or not to return to the Enclave. Hodge kissed Bastila good night, promising that he'd 'have a surprise' once they returned to the apartment. Finally, Hodge was left along with T3, HK and Canderous.

"Closing time!" The Bartender said, wiping a glass.

"HK, I order you to keep guard outside."

"**Statement:** Yes, Master!" The droid said, managing not to give a smug reply (Though, in truth, that may just have been Hodge's bluff to scrap the droid in case he questioned orders.)

"I said, 'Closing-'" before the bartender could respond, Hodge gave a wave of his hand.

"You will allow us a few more minutes."

"I will allow you a few more minutes…" The Bartender said, dazed.

Once the outsider had left, there was no one residing besides the Jedi who saved the republic, the Loyal droid and the Mandalorian. Hodge gave Canderous the courtesy of finishing his drink before speaking. He had a feeling Canderous would need the liquor.

"Canderous," He began, making up words as he went along. "Remember what I said, about those Sith coming for us? They're true."

"I figured as much. So, what's the next mission? Head out into space, blasting whatever life rears its head?"

Hodge smirked. "Partially. But first, some things need to be clarified."

Canderous put down his drink and drilled his eyes into the Jedi. He had his full attention.

"Before the Mandalorian Wars, you said you were approached by the Sith with an offer. That was a lie. The Sith… used you."

The Mandalrian smirked. "Preach your lies somewhere else. I heard the news from Mandalore himself. The Sith made us a deal."

"No, Canderous. They brainwashed Mandalore and he lead you into a false war."

The gray warrior slammed and broke his glass on the table, getting infuritated by the moment. "You lie! The Sith promised us a battle we would gain honor from. Our leader told us of an opportunity and we took it. We would've won that war, if it hadn't been for you and the Jedi!"

"You were bait!" Hodge stood up to say.

"We were conquestors! We had the galaxy in the palm of our hands!"

"Your Sith would've never let you had the galaxy. You were pawns in a game of Dejarik. Tools to lure someone strong enough, someone arrogant enough to stop the unknown. Your Sith needed someone strong enough,"

"Stop it,"

"Someone powerful enough,"

"I said, stop it."

"To conquer the galaxy in their name. And the Mandalorians were the test."

Canderous stood up and kicked the chair over. "I've had enough of this blasphemy! We may have lost the war, but I know we warred for our own sake! I will not listen to these lies!"

At that moment, Hodge seemed to have lost him. As the Mandalorian began to rush out of the bar, Hodge stopped him.

"Canderous! Candeorus, don't you walk away from me!"

"Why? So you can spread more lies about your side? Why should I have anyone who slanders and belittles my people?"

Hodge spat out, "Because I know where Mandalore's helmet is."

The gray warrior froze up, shocked by this revelation.

"And if you want it so desperately, then you're going to have to listen to my story. Then you can decide for yourself what to do with it."

Canderous sighed, and sat down. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Depends. But, know that it is the truth, and I intend to keep on my promises."

Canderous poured himself another drink, awaiting the revelation. "Get on with it then…"

* * *

_The apartment…_

As he expected, no one came out of the revelation unscathed. To be honest, the mixture of emotion, truth and information between the two created a flurry of emotions, none which were positive. By the end of the night, both of them had ended up with bruises trying to deny each other's statement. However, Hodge managed to wedge his point in, and wanted to sleep off any scrapes and injuries he might have sustained.

"_Sleep…_" He thought to himself. He sighed, knowing there was one last thing that he needed to do. As the door to the apartment slid open, he met with Bastila, her eyes nearly tired with the lack of sleep. When she finally saw Hodge, she ran to his side.

"What happened to you? How could you leave me like that, without telling me what happened to you?" She argued. Hodge smiled, remembering the woman who wouldn't stop worrying about him, and who would blame him a thousand times over. He was constantly reminded why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"You could've left me a hint or a message, saying how you were- What are you doing?" The question was all Bastila managed to get out before her lips were smothered by her partners in an embrace that literally took her breath away. As much as she tried to sustain her argument, all the nerves in her body had managed to soften to the point that arguing was an uphill battle.

"Don't… think…. you can get…" She tried to say, almost struggling with her words.

"I know. It was irresponsible of me. And… I hope to make it up to you."

Many would denounce the saying 'actions speak louder than words', but it couldn't have been more appropriate than in this case. His firm hands slid off the thin lace that covered her body. She shivered from the cold, freezing to the touch of the cold night air and his delicate arms. He wrapped himself around her and managed to slide his hands from her back to her smooth, round bottom. Luckily, she had managed to regain control only to quickly throw off the robes he wore off to the ground. She, however, lost the advantage when he managed to sweep her off her feet and managed to carry her to their King-sized bed. He threw open the sheets and lay her down gently.

Just as he was about to consummate the experience, she stopped him, almost as if it were a painful experience.

"Wait, we shouldn't do this. I-I enjoy the time we spend together. But, this… this may be going past the line. Sexual intimacies have far-bearing consequences among the Jedi and we shouldn't endanger our position. We should, we should reconsider…" She said with a firm (no pun intended) stance.

"Bastila," Hodge breathed, holding her face like a porcelain statue.

"I have no intention of forcing this out of you. But, I want you to know something. You are the person who showed me the way. You're not only my light, but my conscience. Someone there that reminds me that it is not unnatural to struggle with our natures, but a human characteristic. And at the risk of sounding like a very bad, very cheesy holo-vid, you inspire me. You inspire me to become someone greater than myself. If I had the opportunity, I would fall in love with you a thousand times over. That is the brilliance of you…"

Hodge must've hit a nerve point of some sort, because the moment he had finished his words, Bastila was on the brink of tears. He quickly brushed away one tear and managed to leave a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back, as her smooth delicate body rocked back and forth with his. Of course, her physique should not be overlooked, as Hodge became more aroused, sliding his hands down her rock-hard abs, almost but not quite intimidated by her body. As they nestled, as the grew closer and closer towards one another, Hodge realized that on this night, their night, he would not regret a single thing.

That wasn't a half-bad thought for a supposed conqueror of the galaxy.

* * *

He arose from the bed, spent. What had been possibly hours of love-making and embrace, he arose to yet another vision. The dark side of the force was calling him. The feeling he had felt before, of fear of hesitation, were now replaced by anxiety and anticipation. In a few hours, he would make the flight to battle the unknown, and leave everything Hodge knew behind. When he left, he would leave everything as it was: in a tranquil, peaceful state.

He quickly opened up his com device. The other line picked up the phone, and Hodge simply stated one sentence.

"Canderous, it's time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

**Revan: Departure Chapter 5**

"_The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back__._ _Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan, and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone." –Darth Malak_

_

* * *

_

_Dxun…_

Just as a random Malraas would've caught Canderous in his blindspot, Hodge quickly slashed his saber down, killing the beast. He drew his saber back to his cloak. Ever since Hodge, Canderous and T3 arrived on the planet, there had been nothing but swarms of beasts after them. Luckily, the beasts they couldn't sneak past were usually just Cannoks or Malraas. The trio was wise enough to avoid any Bomas and was fortunate enough not to run into the fearsome giants of the jungle known as Zakkegs. Indeed, Dxun was the perfect training ground for Mandalorian recuits.

"This takes me back…" Canderous said, blasting the Cannok in front of him casually. "When Mandalore ordered us to claim the jungle for ourselves, we did so without a single hesitation. However, the jungle kept testing us in more ways than one. The best of us, those that survived, were ordered to war against the Republic."

"Wish my memories were that pleasant." Hodge smirked, snapping the back of his neck. "All I remember here is the vermin. C'mon, we're getting close now."

The Jedi cleared the path of any foliage and plant-life. Using the Force, he gently moved several plants to reveal a broken base, wrecked and full of debris of fallen warships. There, as they passed several Republic cruisers and corpses stripped to the bone, they finally made it to the base. There, Hodge telekinetically moved the salvage out of the way and found a box, underneath a filthy cloth.

"Somewhat disappointed you didn't hide it somewhere safer? Couldn't any Mandalorian have stumbled in here by accident?" Canderous commented, but still watching carefully.

"No, only a Mandalorian willing to confront the past." Hodge said. Somehow, he didn't like being cryptic. It just didn't suit him. Just as he was opening the last of the hatches on the chest, T3 rolled in and examined the two of them standing by. At first, Canderous put on the suit that Hodge handed him. He did so quickly and quietly, wearing a full-body metal suit. Finally, the Jedi formally known as Revan rose up and held the Mandalore helmet above him.

Canderous was at first shocked when he heard that he was to be the new Leader of the Mandalorians. However, knowing their history together, Hodge knew more than anything that Canderous was about as close to being Mandalore as one could hope for. Similarly, Hodge was as close to Revan as one could hope for. Somehow, the setting seemed just right.

There, T3's photoreceptiors stayed glued on the two figures, making history as casually as one would share Juma Juice.

"Canderous of Clan Ordo, as the Former Dark Lord of the Sith, I hereby award you with Mandalore the Ultimate's helmet. Take pride in this and spread the pride of Clan Ordo!"

With that, Canderous gave a salute and was bestowed with the helmet. Mandalore was reborn.

"Make the Mandalorians proud, my friend."

"Will do," Canderous said, his voice somewhat muffled in the helmet.

"Just, one other thing," Hodge smiled. "Are you ever going to shave that filthy thing off?"

"Well, seeing how you just gave me a helmet that I'll never take off, I don't see why I have to." Even with his face hidden, Hodge could sense a smirk when he saw one.

There, Canderous' invisible gaze concentrated on another chest. Instinctively, he knew there was more buried here than originally planned. Hodge tried his best to divert his attention, but there was no point fighting it: both of them knew what lay inside that chest. With a hesitant sigh, Hodge made a complete turn-around and unlocked the latches one-by-one. Aside from its dusty exterior, the Jedi had found the other suit of armor, or more accurately robes, he was looking for.

He slowly withdrew them, as one would carefully withdraw a flag. There, he shed his old clothing, and reunited with the Black cloak that he wore as Darth Revan as well as put on his old mask.

"Huh. Still fits." He commented to himself.

"Going so soon?" Canderous said underneath his battle armor.

"Don't be so impatient!" Hodge chucked. "The only ship that can get us there is still being repaired on Coruscant. By the time we get back, I should be able to… take it."

"Expecting resistance?" The Mandalorian asked, wondering if he needed to bring firepower to this fight.

"Nah. Besides, I like long goodbyes."

* * *

_Coruscant…_

"Hey, has anyone seen Hodge?" Mission said. She and Zaalbar had preoccupied themselves with a friendly game of Pazaak in the Starboard Dormitory. Elsewhere, Carth had sighed a breath of relief, seeing that his efforts had paid off. With a little help, he was able to get the ship and the hyperspace engine back to full power.

"Wish he'd get here. I want to see his face when he realizes the Hawk's been fixed."

"I'd better double check. You never know with this piece of junk…" Mission said, trying her best not to accuse Carth of substandard repairs. However, just as she was about to analyze the damage, she received a message on the ship's com channel.

"Hey! I got something… It's Hodge!" She read. Soon, Her, Carth and Zaalbar crowded together to hear the message.

"_Yo, guys! Hey, can you meet me at the apartment? There's something I need to talk to you all about…_"

"Huh, it was sent from a ship. What's he doing in space?" Carth muttered to himself.

"We can ask him that when we get there. C'mon!" Mission cried out. Little did the trio know that the message itself was little more than a well-planned lie.

Elsewhere, lying well within the shadows, Hodge observed as the crew took their belongings and left the ship. Carth locked the ship for safety, but since Hodge was part of the crew, he knew the passcode well enough to bypass it. He waited a good 5 minutes after the group had left before he made his move. There, he was followed by the Astromech Droid, whose hacking skills were invaluable to Hodge.

"Beep. Dreet-deet-beep?"

In full Revan outfit, Hodge chuckled.

"No, T3. I wasn't lying to Canderous. I do like long goodbyes, but only if I have to say them. Otherwise, I can just leave a transmission."

Just as the Jedi was about to unlock the ship, he was met with a familiar thespian synthesized voice.

"**Query:** Master, might I be so bold as to ascertain what you are doing?"

Hodge whipped around, frozen in his expression. He quickly thought of several lies when he posed a question back.

"Well, what _do you think I'm doing?_" The Jedi stated bluntly.

"**Statement:** It would appear that you were stealing the Ebon Hawk right underneath the crew's notice to fight the corruption off in the Unknown Regions."

"But! How did you know? Canderous wouldn't tell about my-" It was at this point that Hodge noticed the Astromech droid slowly wheeling away from the conversation, as if it had been trying to avoid the attention of its master. People say that droids are incapable of guilt. Hodge knew too well that was completely untrue.

"You **told** him?" Hodge cried out.

"Dwoooooooo. Beep-dee-dee-deet. Breep-beep-"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses!" Hodge cried out in frustration. "You have an Ion stunner; use it!"

The Jedi sighed, faced with yet another dilemma. Unlike T3, HK could've been a liability. While its assassination protocols were useful, he wasn't sure that his faulty memory could be trusted. Then again, this was coming from the Jedi who had his own mind wiped.

"You do realize I could cast Force Lightning and prevent you from coming at all?"

The droid answered bluntly. "**Answer:** Of course, Master. Just as you'll realize that such preconceived options could 'accidentally' deactivate my discretion protocols, thus revealing your destination to your companions."

Hodge wounded up in frustration. "You are a very infuriating droid, you know that? Never mind, just get on the ship."

As the two droids followed him, Hodge quickly began starting up the engine sequence. He hesitated for a moment, capturing a glance at Coruscant with all of its city and glamour, and held it to memory. Then, as he flipped the switch and began the engines, he prepared himself for take off.

That was until the engines died out and stalled.

"Great," Hodge sighed. "Leave it Carth Onasi to fix a ship half-way. T3, check the hyperspace drive; I think there might be some cracks. HK, hand me that Hydrospanner."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the apartment…_

"Aw man, what do you think Hodge wants us at the apartment?" Mission moaned, throwing her hands back to support her head.

"Who knows? He's been acting strange lately." Carth responded, calling the elevator to bring them up.

"No kidding!" Mission said. Eventually, as the trio came up to their floor, they were only met with arguments coming from, strangely enough, three Jedi. They were too far away at first to listen to anything but the exchange of shouting, but once they came closer, they were able to hear Bastila's demands.

"Tell me where he's going!" The young Jedi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The bald Jedi grumbled in his little corner.

"Bastila, calm down!" Juhani said, trying to quell the situation.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's all the commotion?" Carth asked. He tried his best to physically block Bastila from Jolee, but to no avail. It was true what they said: Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned.

"I know you talked to him, Jolee. I know he told you of his plans to travel somewhere far, far away. What I don't understand is why you're unwilling to cooperate!"

The grey Jedi scoffed. "Hmph! Even I did know where he was going, which I don't, I still wouldn't tell you. That's something you'll have to understand…"

"Whoa, time out!" Carth shouted. "Just who is this person you're talking about?"

"Hodge." Bastila responded. "He's making preparations to leave right away. That's why he's been acting so strangely around us as of late. We need to find him and stop him. However, Jolee isn't answering any of my questions. He's the only one who could possibly know where Hodge is going."

"I think you're asking the wrong question here, Bastila." Carth responded with a cool head. "It's not the destination that matters, it's the journey. Wherever Hodge is going, he's going to need some sort of transportation. He could probably take a personal spacecraft, but who knows how long it'll take him to get where he wants to go. Besides, stealing ships isn't his style…"

"Unless it's one he has the passcode to…" Mission said with a dry mouth. "Don't you see! He's going to steal the Hawk!"

"Quickly, then! We must hurry before he makes a terrible mistake!" Bastila was just heading out the door when Jolee stood up and shouted.

"Wait! Listen to me, child. If you go now, it'll only make your parting that more painful. His journey is not one that follows the dark path. You should support his decision to let him go."

Bastila, rather than stay and argue, simply sprinted towards the elevator as the rest of the crew joined him, Jolee included.

"Wait, wait! Oh, curse the stubbornness of young people!"

* * *

He crossed his fingers. After what must've been half an hour of rewiring ciruits, sealing cracks and other tedious tasks, Hodge stared at the engines and prayed they would start up. _"Please, please, oh for the love of the Force, please…_". Suddenly, as the engines lit up, he threw his hands up in victory. He quickly shouted through the open docking hatch and gave his commands.

"T3! Remember those coordinates I told you?"

"Beep!"

"Start entering them now! I'll come by to lock the navicomputer! Meanwhile, start prepping the engines and see if there are any last minute repairs!"

The Jedi circled around the ship, facing his companion assassin droid.

"You! _Try _not to cause any trouble…"

The droid responded. "**Appeasement:** Of course, Master! I do swear that I will not intentionally assassinate any meatbags this day!"

"How can unintentionally- Never mind, I don't want to know!" The Jedi said.

As he looked around for any tubes hanging out, he suddenly heard a mass of footsteps stop behind him. His head rose up and went back down. Somehow, he wasn't surprised at this situation. He just wanted to avoid it. Still, against his better judgment, he turned around slowly to see all of their faces: Mission's young, hurt expression, Zaalbar's strong yet saddened look, Carth looking as if he had been betrayed, Juhani's somewhat upset nearing the point of anger and Bastila, absolutely furious. In fact, the only one who looked mildly happy to see him off was Jolee.

He whipped around to face them, all while adoning his Sith cloak. He quickly removed his mask with a small hiss, and faced them all.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We should be the ones asking you that; what's going on?" Carth asked, clenching his fist. Hodge realized that Carth had personal issues when it came to trust, but he knew better than to answer straight away. He felt it best to diffuse the situation with a bit of comedy.

"Jolee, I thought we had an understanding," Hodge smirked.

"I did. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well for the others."

"Enough!" Bastila cried out, somehow channeling everyone's anger and part of her own. "We want an answer. What are you doing and where are you going?"

Hodge smirked. Bastila, his beautiful Bastila. Always brash, always impatient, always brilliant. In a way, seeing her act this way brought back old memories. "_Memories, huh? Memories are what started this mess in the first place. I gotta keep that in mind._" Of course, his mental detour didn't cause any of his companions to leave automatically. Instead, they all continued to stare: bitter about what had transpired.

"I'm going on a journey to fight those who corrupted the Mandalorians, who corrupted me and whatever else is out there!" He tried his best to play the hero. If he looked like a complete ass while doing so, then that would be a positive.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carth said. "Why did you plan on going alone? We could've helped you. _What am I saying_? We can still help you!"

"Yeah, it'll be just like finding the Star Forge!" Mission cried out.

"No, it won't be." Hodge replied. "This is… this is something I have to do alone."

Despite his protest, several of his companions tried to board the docking ramp. Hodge knew that he would have to scare them away. However, it tore itself inside him. Guess that was the price for being a former dark lord. Just as Carth was about to reach him, he drew his lightsaber and pointed its bright crimson edge at them.

"I'm not going to kill you, but if you try something foolish, I know several forms that can give you mild burns. That's all I'll need to make my escape."

Carth took the hint and stepped back. Juhani was held back by Jolee, knowing such claims of battle could stir the Cathar blood in her. However, the plan was to reason with Hodge, not force him to stay.

"Then, tell the Republic," Carth spoke. "Talk to the Senators. Warn them! If they'll listen to anybody, it's the person who saved the Republic. You know that."

"And start another Civil War? I think the Galaxy deserves _some _peace after all this time. Besides, what people don't know won't hurt them; I'll make sure of that."

"Then, you're just leaving? Shouldn't you stay and protect the Republic?" Mission cried out.

"I don't have to. The Republic has all of you to stand by her. And I know that even the Sith Armada will think twice before facing all of you."

Just as Hodge finished his response, Zaalbar was halfway up the ramp.

"_Hodge Antilles, as I was the one who swore my life debt to you, I shall follow you to the ends of the galaxy itself." _The Wookiee said, placing his palm on his heart. However, Hodge shook his head, showing his disapproval.

"No, Zaalbar. You swore an oath to a person who didn't know a thing about the Force, to a person who swore who wasn't Revan. I… I am Darth Revan. I may reject the Dark Side, but I can't reject all the harm I've done. Your life debt is void, Zaalbar. Be at peace."

The Wookiee was stunned but stepped down nonetheless. He could respect his master's wishes. However, the resistance was not over yet.

"But, surely you realize the dark side is present here, as well. Stay, and we should be able to fight it together!" Juhani cried out.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Us, 'save-the-entire-galaxy-from-certain-destruction' types tend to pop up… what do you think, Jolee? Every 4, 5 years?"

"Eh. Give or Take a decade depending on the Dark Lord." Jolee smirked.

"This isn't funny!" Bastila said. She managed to silence all of the group with her order as she climbed the docking bay ramp. She knew that he would never do anything to harm her. He was too… gentle for such an act. As she came closer to him, she stroked his face gently. He, of all the foolish thigns he shouldn't have done, let his guard down. There, they shared each other's warmth, feeling the body heat on their skin.

"Let me come with you. I-I can help you." She whispered.

"No, Bastila. I can't tempt you with the taint of the dark side. Not after all the progress you've made." Hodge whispered back.

"Don't you see!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm already tempted! I'm already compromised! I-I'm… weak. I'm weak without you. I need you so I won't… fall again."

Hodge wiped the tear from her eye and brushed his lips on hers. It was the sort of sentimentality that would've normally caused Mission to gag, but its sincerity caused her to reconsider. After a long embrace, Hodge sighed and stared at his loved one.

"Bastila, look at me." He said. Bastila did so without hesitation.

"Look at Juhani and Jolee. We're all tempted at one point or another. But it takes more than one person to stay strong. You have friends. You have allies. You're going to be fine. Trust me."

Hodge breathed, finally letting Bastila go. As she parted from the steps, he smiled.

"I will come back! But, not until the job is finished!" Hodge, or rather Revan, put on his signature mask, gave a rather uncharacteristic thumbs-up and left his friends behind.

_**300 years before the Treaty of Coruscant was signed…**_

_There lived a Jedi named Revan._

_Once a savior turned conqueror to savior again, he chose to flee the Republic he loved_

_To fight against an enemy that threatened her._

_He left many of his loved ones behind to confront a great evil._

_On that day, he left the Republic,_

_And never came back._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a property owned by LucasArts as well as Bioware. Please support the official release.

**Revan Departure 6**

_Coruscant…_

Things settled down quietly after the supposed 'betrayal' on Revan's behalf. That was until after the initial surge of excitement, of course. After Revan's flight from Republic space, Bastila, Jolee and Juhani were questioned constantly about his whereabouts by the Council. Of course, thanks to Bastila's quick thinking, she always managed to send one or more of the Council members to a blind rage thereby stalling however time they had to settle with their affairs.

Still, all the calm and quiet in the world would not stop the world from turning. Eventually, the group disbanded. They kept in regular contact of one another, of course, but without the essential glue that held them together, they were little more than acquaintances reliving the old days. And just like any band of brothers, they departed from one another drifting off to their own destinies.

During all this time, however, no one spotted what had become of the Mandalorian Canderous Ordo. Some say he was still drowning himself in Juma Juice, but others had their own theories. Regardless, the group did not see Canderous as they used to. It was more comforting than disturbing given the rather odd group dynamic. Even with one of their members missing, they all acknowledge a simple fact: Canderous could take care of himself, and most likely did not need or desire anyone's help. Mandalorians were built in such ways, Canderous in particular.

An off-deck rumor was that a Mandalorian donned in silver plating came and literally picked several Mandalorians off the floor, stating that it was time to rebuild. But, these were most likely just rumors.

They had all made their separate plans: Zaalbar, finding himself out of a lifedebt, ended up taking up Jolee's offer to go back to Kashyyyk. Naturally, Mission joined them as well, defending that her skills at her age were more than enough to survive in the trees. She did, however, manage to 'clean house' at a local cantina, thus ensuring that she, Zaalbar and Jolee traveled to Kashyyyk in style.

Carth managed to return home to Telos. Or at least, the space station orbiting Telos. Despite the Republic's best intentions, the supposed recovery effort went by slowly. Thus, many of the settlers made the space station their home. Cold and dead, the only thing that was left there for Carth was his son. Naturally, as they lived together, Carth worked his ass off to ensure that he and Dustil were on good terms. Dustil was hesitant, a natural side-effect, but eventually learned to accept his father's judgement on such things. It was for the best.

Juhani enjoyed Belaya's company in secret. The two Padawans had many an endeavor with each other, careful not to let anyone know their secret. Of course, Juhani felt more joy than anger when she was with Belaya. The two stood by each other's side in battle and in peace. If any Jedi was to find out, Juhani ceased to care. After a life on Taris, after being treated like a Cathar, she found happiness in the human girl beside her. Come to mention it, she owed a great deal to that other human, too.

Bastila coped as best anyone could in her situation. Slowly, but steadily her Force Bond with Hodge was weakening. She would feel extreme moments of pain on his part, but even then, those feelings began to fade away. She meditated and concentrated on her Jedi training, but would find herself distracted on where he went. Odd how she never felt any other temptation with any other Jedi. Then again, there was only one Hodge Antilles, a person who not only rejected his dark side but served the light. In the weeks that passed, she was mostly alone meditating the best she could, knowing he was doing the right thing.

Eventually, there would be an old woman on her death bed. People would often complain how arrogant and bossy this woman was, save for one person. This old woman, whenever she caught sight of her daughter, stilled herself, only for a moment. There, as the woman's dying breath was spoken, her daughter listened and gripped her mother's hand ever so slightly. What made this elderly woman happiest was how she rambled on and on about the girl's father. And the girl, couldn't have been any more happier.

As for the Prodigal Knight, the Jedi that came and saved the Republic, he would eventually drift and wonder, still unsure of his destination. His droid companions waited silently for orders, but they never once came. He would meditate and find little answers. Then, he found the graveyard of the Mandalorians. On a planet trapped in gravity's fist, cloaked in the mass of shadows, he sat there and meditated. When he realized where he wanted to go, he programmed the data in the navi-computer, and said good-bye.

And that was the last anybody saw of Revan, for 4 years.

* * *

_On a mining planet, not too far from Telos…_

It was a moment not too long ago. The droid was given orders, and followed them. It had become concerned when he lost track of his Master, but nonetheless, he was given a specific set of orders what to do. His Master hadn't realized that the night before he departed, his female companion took the droid aside and gave him orders. She had become desperate, almost as if her heart was breaking. Somehow she must've known or felt that she would not be able to stop his Master. Thus, she gave the droid specific orders.

"_I_ _need you to be the beacon, T3. If he is lost out there, on the edge of the galaxy, if he finds whatever terrible thing he has seen, then he may not survive. If he doesn't make it back, then I need you to return to the Republic, find help. If you cannot find me, then seek out other Jedi, the Republic..." _

T3 even remembered the girl wiping her tears just before ending her transmission.

"_I can't lose him, even if he believes he is protecting me."_

And so, the droid did so. However, his journey had been long and perilous. Even after using the navi-computer to head back to Republic space, the ship had been infiltrated by their enemies, not armed soldiers, but rather cloaked assassins. Even with all of his skill and his might, he could only watch helplessly as many of the humanoid crew, Republic soliders too, fell to the assassin's blade.

But at last, his mission would be complete. He would find the Jedi that would change everything.

* * *

He wanted to be lost. Even after 10 years of meditation and contemplation, he still wanted nothing more than to be lost. For the most part, he had wondered the Outer Rim, staying away from galactic events that occurred. Not that it mattered. At this point, he was no more skilled than a new Republic recruit. Not since that day.

He wasn't sure why he took the offer from the Republic soldiers. However, transportation was transportation, and if the Republic wanted to see him, he had no qualms about it. His brief stay on the ship was mostly silent. He kept to himself, thinking about what he'd done and why he'd done it. He wasn't the same man as when he joined the Mandalorian Wars. That boy was young, strong, hot-headed and blood thirsty. He regretted it, all of it. But, he made no apologies.

The Mandalorians had to be stopped, plain and simple.

Now, however. Now, he was trapped in deep sleep, unable to awaken. If he was still young, he could break free. If he still controlled the Force, he could break free.

But he could do neither. What good was a Jedi without the Force? What good was he without the Force?

Soon, however, his destiny as well as the destiny of many others would change.

As the fool waited silently in his cell.

As the Mariluka meditated on her dead world.

As the last of the Handmaidens sparred with herself.

As the engineer repaired the shields.

As the huntress collected her bounty.

As the Mandalore led his troops.

As the droid activated the HK-50 units.

As the Prodigal Knight waited in the outskirts of the Unknown regions, one word would end an exile.

"_Awaken."_

(**A/N: **Yes, I am aware that the Exile is canonically female. I, however, decided to write him as a male.

For those of you who persevered, thank you for your reviews and contributions.)


End file.
